Return of Thier past
by natdrat00
Summary: Twenty years after the show, seventeen after they shut down the supercomputer. Newly edited Chapters being posted to try and bring back to life. Chapter 1 is New
1. Computer Games and Rock Groups

Chapter two almost done. Will be up soon. And let me know how it is please.

I almost failed English and this is my firs story...ever. So it's probly bad, let me know how it is please.

Twenty years after the show, seventeen after they shut down the super-computer, the gang leads mediocrelives, until one summer when they get big news. With the summer endingand them traveling,where they send there kids this school year?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CL, I don't even own the computer I typing this on! All I own is the kids names and 'S&S inc'.

* * *

So here we are again. This is an old story, mostly dead, just posting better edited chapters in an attempt to revitelize.

I want to thank Serena Night for inspiring me to make another attempt at this.

* * *

Return of Their Past

By natdrat00

Chapter One

Computer Games and Rock groups

In Drancy France, in a two story home on Gambetta Avenue a telephone began ringing. "I got it" yelled Angela, a twelve year old girl with red eyes and short reddish hair. She wore loose fit jeans and a pink shirt. She grabbed the phone "Bonjour? Oh, hi Frank. I'll get them. Mom, dad it's Frank!" she called though the house.

Aelita stopped playing the piano in the den, and Jeremie turned away from his computer in the office. They both grabbed their phones.

"Hi Frank" Jeremie said.

"Hey Frank, what's the news?" Aelita inquired.

"Well I have good news and I have bad news" Frank stated.

"What's the good news" Aelita asked.

"S&S Games has approved the concept" Frank said.

"WHAT!!" Jeremie exclaimed "that's excellent news."

"Wonderful" Aelita said, and then thought "so what's the bad news?"

"Well" Frank said nervously "they need you to go to New York for a week"

"That's not bad news" Jeremie told his friend.

"Well then they need you to go to Tokyo for a week or so." Frank stated

"That's not too bad" Aelita said thinking it over.

"I'm not done yet" Frank stated "They also have a lot of questions about the interface; they need you to go to the States to help develop it while you're still working on the game in Tokyo. In short you may be away from home for about three months or so."

"Oh!" Jeremie said comprehending the bad news.

"Okay, we can work though this." Aelita said taking it all in. "We could send the kids to a boarding school or something?"

"When do they need us in New York?" Jeremie

"The end of the week; they're sending plane tickets, your going in first class" Frank said hoping to cheer them up.

"They sure work fast." Aelita said stunned "Thank you for calling Frank. It seems we have a lot to figure out and not a lot of time, bye."

"Talk to you later Frank" Jeremie added

"Bye" Frank says as he hangs up.

Aelita walks into the office. "Kadic isn't far. We know it's a good school" she states.

Jeremie stares straight ahead at the wall deep in thought. "Yeah, I guess so. But how will the kids take it?" He turns and asks his wife.

"Kids, come in here" Aelita yells.

"I didn't do it this time." Joseph, a fourteen year-old boy with blond hair and blue stated, wearing blue jeans and a gray tee shirt as he walked into the office.

"What did Joseph do this time?" Angela laughs as she walks in

"Kids" Jeremie says to his children with a serious look on his face.

"Yes dad?" Angela and Joseph say together.

"Your mother and I have found a producer for the game, S&S Inc." Jeremie says calmly.

"That's great news dad!" Joseph said excitedly.

"Yeah dad, that's great news, so why do you look so depressed." Angela asked worriedly.

Aelita looked at her daughter, who was a spitting image of her, and said "They need us to go away for about three months. We need to send you to a boarding school this year."

Both kids were shocked and surprised, "A boarding school!?" Angela said.

"Why can't we just stay with Grampa Hopper?" Joseph asked

"Because my father couldn't handle you two for three months" Aelita said.

"Where are you sending us?" Joseph asked

"You will go to our old school, Kadic Academy." Jeremie stated "it's not far from here; you could still be with your friends on weekends"

"But it's still a big change for such little notice" Angela said.

"I know, but we just found out too." Aelita said reassuringly.

"I'll call the headmaster and get you two enrolled" Jeremie said "I hope they will let you go early, we leave this week."

--

Meanwhile in Soka Japan

There was a knock on the office door, Ulrich Stern look up from his desk. "Sorry to bother you dad, but Hideo is here to see you" said Koji, a thirteen year old boy with medium length black hair like his mother, and brown eyes like his father. He wore a white marshal arts suit with a black belt around his waist.

"Send him in please" Ulrich said as he stood up. "Konichiwa" he said as Hideo walk in and they both bowed. "What brings you to my dojo on a Monday morning?"

"S&S records just called, and did they ever drop a bomb on Me." he says excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asks curiously.

"They want the 'Pop Rock Progressives' to open for the Puffy Ami Yumi farewell tour!" He exclaimed.

"Really! The concert in Tokyo?" Ulrich said amazed.

"No. ALL the concerts on the tour." Hideo says as he laughs at the look on Ulrich face from the bomb that had just dropped on him.

Ulrich was in complete shock. He never imagined that the band he helped start in middle school would ever be opening for Puffy Ami Yumi, not even twenty years later, but here his good friend and lead guitarist had just told him just that. "What!? ALL the concerts? You're kidding me right?"

"I wouldn't kid like this" He said.

"I have to tell Yumi, uh um my Yumi. Where's that phone?" Ulrich said reaching for the phone.

"While you're calling her ask her about your kids." Hideo interrupted.

Ulrich stopped mid-dial, his face blank as he realized what his friend meant. "Oh, um, um, cruds…KOJI, CRISSY come here please." He called.

"Yes dad?" Koji asked as he and his twin sister, who had long chocolate brown hair and light brown eye and wore the same black belted suit as her brother, walked in to the office.

"You both keep saying you want to see the world, right?" Ulrich inquired as he finished dialing their house.

"Moshimoshi?" Yumi answered on speaker phone.

"It's me dear; Hideo's here and has some interesting news." Ulrich said towards his wife on the line.

"Oh really, and what's that?" she asks.

"Well" Ulrich starts still taking it all in "S&S records would like to have 'PRP' open for the Puffy Ami Yumi farewell tour." he say, it finally setting in.

"Really! The concert in Tokyo?" Yumi asks just like her husband did.

"No. ALL the concerts on the tour." Ulrich states "Déjà Vu"

"What?!" Yumi, Koji, and Crissy say together.

"Yes, all forty or so." Hideo began to explain as they came out of shock. "There is a meeting at the record office Thursday at 6:00 pm to work out all the small details. The first three concerts are Tokyo, Paris France than LA California in the states then it gets a little fussy. But it's a six month tour."

"Which is why I called. The kids still need to go to school and, when did you say the second concert was?" Ulrich began and asked his friend.

"Early August sometime, Why?" Hideo responded.

"Because me and Yumi know a school near Paris. We could drop the kids off after the concert and continue the tour" Ulrich said thinking out loud. "If the Paris concert is in early August about when school starts, it'd all work out. You might be a little early though."

"What school?" Crissy and Koji asked together.

"Kadic academy." Yumi said over the phone. "It's where your father and me met. I'll call and start getting you two enrolled. Start brushing-up on your French."

"Agu, not French, Can't we keep speaking Japanese?" Koji sighed

"Only to each other." Ulrich said "its not that bad. You used to be almost fluent in it."

"I've sleep since than." Koji responded.

"je suis droite bon avec François" Crissy said in a French accent.

"tris bon" Ulrich complemented her.

Koji stood there looking at them with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"au revoir" Yumi said over the phone, chuckling at Koji, as she hung up.

"Quit than" Koji demanded as the line went dead.

The others laugh as Hideo got up. "I'd better get going. I told Nicolas but not Matsui…" He said as he bowed. "adiosa"

"Goodbye" the others said and bowed as well.

--

Now back to France.

"That's great to hear. And you sure there is no problem. Excellent. We will be there tomorrow. Thanks, bye. Everything is all set up. "Jeremie said hanging up the phone. "Can you believe Mr. Delmas is still the headmaster" He turns Aelita and their kids.

"Really, He must be retiring soon?" Aelita said.

"He said he had three more years and hopes our kids are as good as we were." Jeremie stated.

"You know this Mr. Delmas?" asked Angela.

"He was the headmaster when we were there." Jeremie continued "He even remembered us. That's why he doesn't mind you two going in early as long as you help get the school set up for the year. Nothing big just moving some desks and chairs around. A little cleaning maybe."

"What cleaning?" Angela said quickly.

"Moving desks and chairs?" Joseph added. "What do we look like?"

"It's just until some other students start to arrive." Jeremie said "anyways they will pay you for helping."

"Okay!" Joseph said quickly changing his mind.

"What's a little cleaning going to hurt?" Angela added.

"Now that that's settled, go pack your things. And leave your bags by the door tonight." Aelita said "We're leaving for the school early tomorrow."

* * *


	2. Army Girls and Car guys

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CL, I don't even own the computer I typing this on! All I own is the kids names and 'S&S inc'.

First off, I woul like to thank XANA-Zach45, Didgi girl, and nevermoreloverslove for the reviews. Thank you.

On to more bussness. Later in this story they start talking in three languages at once. To try to keep every thing straight, The pirmary language is that of the current country, France seanes are in French, US seans in English, etc.At Kadic its French.When they talk in a diffrent language it will be in _Italics_ and look like this ( _"just go over there"_ ) with the language in the narative. And thoughts will also be in _Italics_ but with single quotes as follows ( _'just go over there' _) regardless of language.If this is not the correct way to handle this situation then please correct me.

Enought of this, on with the story!

* * *

Return of Their Past

By natdrat00

Chapter Two

Army Girls and Car Guys

Joseph and Angela Belpois had been at Kadic little more than a week as the only students, and the beginning of school was still a week away. Because their parents had to leave so suddenly, the headmaster agreed to let them come in early if they would help get the school ready for the school year. Even by passing the time setting up class rooms, board and lonely.

"Hey, Ms. Sissy" Joseph called out.

A woman in her mid-thirties stopped. She had black hair down past her shoulders, and wore red pants with matching shoes, and a dark red shirt. "Yes?" she answered.

"when are some more students going to coming in? Me and Angela are getting board with no one to hang with." Joseph asked.

" And this work isn't exactly fun." Angela added.

"More students should start coming in this week. I think one is due in today." Sissy responded.

About that time a black car pulled up to the school, the windows darkly tinted. The back door opened and out stepped a girl, about fourteen or fifteen, wearing Digi-cam green camo pants, black polished boots, an olive drab shirt, and a Digi-cam green camo jacket. She had long light brown hair and wore black sunglasses. She shut the door and walked to the back of the car as the trunk opened. She swung a green army backpack over her right shoulder and grabbed a green duffle bag with her left hand, a sword handle sticking out. She approached the three of them as the black car drove away. "I'm a student here. Where do I go to get my room number and key?" she inquired.

" I'm Elisabeth Delmas, call me Ms. Sissy, the assistant headmaster, you can follow me and I'll get you settled." She stated.

Board out of their ever-loving minds, Angela and Joseph tagged along too.

"I'm Angela Belpois and this is my brother Joseph" she polity introduced them.

"I'm Jessica Santos, nice to meet you." Jessica said in a kind polite voice.

"Planning to fight a war?" Joseph snickered.

"Joseph!" Angela snapped.

"No" Jessica laughed "I just like to make an entrance."

"You should have come next week than, we're the other only students here." Angela said.

"Although it was a good entrance." Joseph said in an apologetic tone.

"Thanks" Jessica chuckled.

Reaching the main office, Sissy began to thumb though some filing cabinets. "You said your name was Jessica Santos?" Sissy asked. Jessica nodded yes. " Santos, Santos, Santos, Here it is! Jessica MaryAnn Santos, grade 9th, age fourteen."

"Fifteen in two months" she added.

"I'll make a note of it." Sissy said sarcastically "Room 201. One of the best rooms in the dorms, right next to the bathrooms. It was my room twenty years ago."

"I'll make a note of it." Jessica said playfully.

Sissy smiled "But before I give you your key go, I couldn't help noticing that sword handle sticking out of your bag" she said pointing "you are aware there are to be no bladed weapons exceeding three centimeters on campus grounds, right?"

"My father said he called and it was okay, it's only a training katana," Jessica said pulling her sword from its scabbard "it only has a dull wooden blade; he said he talked to Jean-Pierre Delmas, your father I presume."

"Hang on I'll check with him." Sissy said as she dialed the phone "Hi daddy, sorry to interrupt the end of your vacation but there's a student here, Jessica Santos, who has a training sword and says, what, oh, okay, alright, see you next week, bye, Okay he told me it was alright, just be careful" she said after hung up the phone.

"I will be careful, I'll only train outside or in the gym." Jessica stated.

"Okay then, Here's your room key. Angela could you please show her there, and you two can take the rest of the day off." Sissy said handing the key to Jessica.

"This way Jessica, your right across from me." Angela said happy to finally have some one she could talk to other than her brother.

They continue on to the dorms. "So are you good with a sword? Or are you a beginner?" Joseph asked shyly.

"I'm pretty good." Jessica said smugly. "Why are you a swordsmen too?"

"Our mother put us in a couple of years of karate, we handled swords about three months before we where pulled out for money troubles, that was about two years ago" Angela said "we got the money back a year later but didn't fell like going back."

"We onlylearn basic grips and stances" Joseph added "but nothing too fancy."

"What a shame, I was hoping to have a sparing partner here." Jessica said playfully as they reached the dorm rooms. "Is this them?"

"Yes" Angela stated "this ones yours and that ones mine. Girls are on the second floor and boys the third."

"Thank you" replied Jessica as she opened the door. "Kind of small, but I've lived in worse"

"Need any help getting settled?" Angela asked.

"No, I'm fine. But when is dinner time?" Jessica asked back.

"Dinner is at seven pm, breakfast is seven am, when classes start lunch will be served from eleven-thirty to one thirty, but right now its from noon to one." Joseph stated.

"Okay then, I'll see you at seven." Jessica said as she went into her room. "Bye"

"Bye" the other two said as she shut door.

------------------

Back to Japan

"Come on kids we have to be at the airport five minutes ago!" Ulrich yelled.

"Oh relax; it's a private plane and a private airport." Yumi said calming his husband.

"Okay, we're ready." the kids said as they came out of there rooms.

"Good, let's go" Ulrich said as they headed out the door and to the airport. They were flying to Tokyo for they first big concert that night. Then to France for a Saturday night concert and they would drop of their kids at Kadic. Then they would fly to New York for a concert next week and than on to one of the next forty more concerts. All and all he had a right to stress, but Yumi still insisted every thing would be fine. She was probably right, every thing would be alright. "So are you two happy to almost be rid of us?" he asked his kids.

"Absolutely!" they both said in unison and smiled real big; He just looked at them and smiled back.

------------------

Now for the last member.

It was getting late in to the Saturday night as he was finally given the go signal. He stepped on the clutch and slid it into first, easing off the clutch as he began to move forward. They are running five laps to dry the track after the rain, before the final two lap sprint. As he pulled on to the track he gunned the motor, felling all eight-hundred horses break the back wheels loose. "Easy!" he heard his spotter yell over the radio, he just chucked to himself, and let off the throttle.

"Just seeing how wet the track is, Dave" he keyed in "relax a little"

"I'll relax when the checkered flag falls" he heard Dave respond as he continued with the caution laps. Again, Dave's voice came on the radio. "You're coming out of four, one more yellow lap."

"Okay." he said as he began to concentrate. The lights on the pace car went off as they went into turn one, riding the bumper of the guy in front of him as they went though the short-straight and in to turn two. He had to win this race to have a shot at the 'Chase', and he knew it. They ran down the back straight and he backed off a little so he could get a run when the green flag dropped. Out of turn three they came. He was running fifth, in front of him was the 99, 15, 17, and 8 in first. Behind him was his team mate in the 85.

Moving thought turn four they got ready. About three car lengths behind, they hit the gas and accelerated rapidly. Just as the caution lights went off and the green flag fell, they were already moving faster than the field, as they went over the brick start/finish line with a bump. They moved to the out sideas they got to turn one, and passed the 99. Three wide as they went into two, they moved by the 15 as the 99 started to come back. Down the back stretch they all ran three wide, 15 and 8, 99 and 17, 85 and him, drafting with there teammates. _'Now this is racing' _he thought as they rounded the fourth turn

Roush on the inside. DEI in the middle. And his team, S&S racing, on the outside. 'Thump!' as they crossed the brick line. (**Disclaimer: **I don't own DEI or Roush ether) _'One more lap'_ he thought as he saw the white flag blur over him. Three wide they ran thought one and two, no one giving up. Down the back stretch they ran at almost two-hundred miles per hour, he and 8 touched. He was a little ahead as they went into three hard. 8 was a little loose on the exit, and going into four 8 still hadn't recovered. Coming out of four he could see the checkered flag, he could also see 8 coming up with nowhere for him to go. They make contact, and he bounces hardoff the wall,but he keeps going, nothing is going to keep him from victory lane today. He pulls ahead as they come to the line, still three wide.

TRUMP! He hears as they cross the brick yardline. "Did I win?" he asks over the radio.

"By six inches! Odd, that was amazing." Dave answers "have fun with the burn out; just don't blow the engine this time."

"No promises." Odd states on the radio as he comes to a stop at the beginning of the front stretch. He revved the motor to eight-grand, and dumped the clutch in first gear.

The tires lit up as he stayed in the gas all the way down the front stretch. He snapped the car around and did a couple of donuts before heading to victory lane. As he pulled in the engine began to make a knocking sound as smoke began to rise from the hood. Knowing the engine was about to blow he shut it off and coasted the rest of the way in. Dave just shook his head, as Odd started climbing out of the car, his suit purple with red lettering.

He climbed on top of his car and took off his helmet, reveling his trademark blond with purple splotch hair. He jumped into his teams' arms, crowd surfing. Yelling and laughing the whole time. They got him down and his son walked up to him.

Mike, a thirteen-year-old boy with short blond hair and blue highlighted spikes, and light brown eyes, gave his dad a hug. "Congratulations dad." He said. He wore navy blue cargo pants and a red tee shirt.

"Thanks Mike, but don't think this will change my mind" Odd said. "Your still going to boarding school."

"Why?" Mike asked knowing the answer

"Because with your mother in jail for DWI for a year, there is no one to watch you most of the week." stated Odd as his teammate and car owner Randy walk up.

"But I wont know anybody at this Kadic place" Mike pleaded.

"Not true." Randy said over hearing the augment "you remember my girl Jessica, right?"

"Yes" Mike said. "a little"

"Well I dropped her off just last Tuesday, to that very school." Randy said.

"Well okay, I'll give it a try." Mike said finally agreeing to go.

------------------

Back at Kadic

It was beginning to rain lightly as a car pulled up. "Okay kids. Here we are" Ulrich said as they got out. "Hasn't change a bit." They walked into the office and where greeted by the secretary. "We're here to drop off our kids."

"Names please." The secretary asked.

"Koji and Crissy Stern." Yumi stated.

"Here they are Koji and Crissy Stern," she said after shuffling though some files. "Here's your room keys. Koji has room 308 and Crissy has room 202. And your schedules. Breakfast is at seven am, lunch from eleven-thirty to one-thirty, and dinner is at seven. Do you need some one to show you where every thing is?" she asked.

"No, we went here twenty years ago. Not much has changed" Ulrich said as he looked at Yumi remembering those room numbers. Turning to his son, "Koji you got my old room."

"Really?" Koji asked as they proceeded to the dorm. Ulrich and Yumi pointing things out as they walked

They got to the first room, 202, and were about when the door swung open. "Whoa!" Angela said noticing the group in her doorway. "Sorry, you must be my roommate, I'm Angela" she polity said turning to Crissy.

"I'm Crissy, and this is my brother." She said motioning to Koji

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. I am Koji," He said struggling though French.

"His French is a little rusty." Crissy explained "and these are our parents".

Ulrich and Yumi bowed in traditional Japanese fashion. "Nice to meet you Angela" Yumi said.

"Nice to meet you too" Angela replied "well I've done claimed the right side, so you get the left. "We get our own closet and desk; we have to share the fridge though"

The door across the hall opened "hey Angela I need your ,oh hi" Jessica stopped when she saw the family standing in the hall.

"This is my friend Jessica" she said "Jessica this is Crissy, my new roommate, her brother Koji, and their parents" She stated looking at Jessica.

Jessica looked at them, noticing they looked Japanese and spoke "douzoyorshiku" She said with a Japanese accent, as she bowed.

The Sterns bowed back, "hajimemashite" Ulrich said._ "Looks like you can keep specking Japanese" _he tells his son in Japanese.

"Well, the rooms yours too, feel free to move in." Angela said looking at Jessica confused. "but if you'll excuse us, we have some work to do, bye" she say walking to Jessica's room.

"Bye" Ulrich and Yumi say together "Okay Koji your room is up stairs" Ulrich says as he leads Koji to the stairs, leaving Yumi to help Crissy unpack. Ulrich walks down the third floor hall not looking at the room numbers. He reaches for a door knob and opens it to revile an empty room. _"looks like you don't have a roommate yet"_ He says in Japanese, _"let's get you moved in" _he says setting Koji's suitcase on the bed. _"We can practice your French while we do it,_ Bon jour…"

They continued for thirty minutes when Yumi and Crissy finally came up to the room. "We got Crissy all moved in. it's time to go." Yumi said

"We'll miss you" Ulrich said giving his kids hug. "au revoir"

"bye" Yumi said kissing her children on the fore head.

"sayonara" Koji said.

"Have fun on your tour" Crissy said as their parents left "well they're gone, it's been a busy day I'm going back to my room." As she proceeded to the stairs.

By himself and board, Koji did what he always did in this situation, started his marshal arts routine.

------------------

The next day.

"Koji it's time to get up." Crissy called though the door.

A tired Koji opened the door, still in the clothes he wore yesterday, obviously slept in. "What time is it?" he groggily asked.

"Eleven o'clock" Crissy said "you have enough time to get a shower and get dressed before lunch is served."

"Okay, Okay. Give me a minute." Koji said as he shut the door. Crissy went back to her room, as he went and got a shower. As he came back, he saw two people, a father and son, going into his room. He went there and asked "Can I help you?" in bad French.

Unfortunately the two of them were a little rusty in French as well. "This is my son's room" Odd said as the French words came back to him. "Is it your room too?" He asked.

Koji thought of the right phrase and said "Yes it is. My name is Koji. I do not speak French too well."

"I'm Odd and this is my son Mike," he said introducing them.

_" Koji Come on, we're hungry"_ Crissy yelled from down the hall in Japanese.

Koji signaled for them to come over _"I have a new roommate" _he said in his native tong.

Crissy and Jessica walked up. _" Mike, Odd! Hey how you guys doing!" _Jessica said excitedly in English, as she shook their hands.

_"Jessica, good you can help us out. We're bad in French" _Mike said in English as he greeted her.

_"He's bad in French, I'm just rusty"_ Odd corrected his son in English.

Speaking Japanese agene Jessica said, _"these are my pals from America, Mike and Odd"_ she motioned to them _"they're cool. Odd works with my dad's race team"_

"Good to meat you" Crissy said in good French.

Odd and Mike understand this and odd says _"lunch is a word I will never forget in French or any other language,_ What say we unpack your stuff later and get some food now?"

Using Jessica as a translator, they got to know each other well. "Well I have to get to the airport, see you latter son." Odd said as he gave his son a hug, and proceeded to his rented car.

"Bye dad. See you in a few months." Mike said as his dad got in his car and drove to the airport. _'With Jessica here it may not be so bad' _he thought, as he got ready for his first week at the French school.

* * *

Well now they're all together. Gee isn't S&S inc helpful. Anyways, how bad, I',m optimistic aren't I, Or good is it, let me know please. 


	3. Exploring France

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CL, I don't even own the computer I typing this on! All I own is the kids names and 'S&S inc'.

I would like to thank Bob Frisco for his help proof-reading this chapter.

* * *

Return of Their Past

By natdrat00

Chapter Three

Exploring France

"Uagh! How could he give a test the end of the first week?" Mike grumbled as he left Mr. Hertz's class.

They say his mother did the same." Angela added. "Besides it wasn't that bad."

"For a genius maybe, but what about us normal folk?" Mike said as he put his hand on Koji's shoulder.

"The normal folk think it was easy too, I don't know where you fit in though." Koji said quickly.

Mike shot Koji a glare, than smiled, "All I know is its Saturday and there are no more classes until Monday" Mike said happily "now let's go to lunch."

"Hey guys" Crissy yelled at them as they came into the crowded lunch room, her and Jessica already being seated.

"Ooh, spaghetti and meatballs, my favorite." Mike said as he grabbed his tray and headed for the table.

"Mike, everything is you favorite." Jessica said as they sat down. "Remember last year at Atlanta? He gets hungry, starts looking though the infield tailgaters, and comes across some people eating chit lens. Mike has a plate and says that they are good. Do you guy know what chit lens are?" she asks as they shake their heads, "They're pig intestines."

"Hey, it was smoked really well." Mike says trying to defend himself, as the others look both sickened and amused.

" Hey guys, so how was your first week?" Joseph asks as he walks up and sits down.

"Terrible, Mr. Hertz gave a test on atomic bonds already." Mike states. "And what's with school on Saturday anyways?"

"What do you mean?" Angela asks "a lot of schools do it."

"Not in America. Most, if not all, schools are out both Saturday and Sunday." Jessica answers.

" America sounds good. We should go there sometime." Koji says.

"My dad runs S&S inc. That could be arranged for next weekend" Jessica tells them.

"I still don't have anything planed for this weekend." Mike states "What are you all doing?"

"I don't know, nothing really." Joseph states.

"I got nothing." Koji follows.

"Well…" Crissy says quietly.

"Well, what?" Mike asked.

"Well, I was lost the other day when I wound up in the boiler room." she continues, "There was this door that opened to a passage way. We could go see where it goes."

"I'm in." Angela says.

"Me too." adds Koji.

"Let me get some stuff first, just to be safe." Jessica chimes in.

"Well, okay." Joseph says, looking at Jessica "if you have some medical supplies."

"Great, now we just have to wait for Mike to finish eating." Crissy says "We might as well get comfortable."

Half an hour later in the boiler room… "It's over here." Crissy calls out, the group following. "it doesn't look like it was put in when they build the place." she says as she opens the door, revealing a roughly dug tunnel, most of the lights burned out.

They look in. "Yes I see what you mean." Joseph says "so who's first, because it's not me." he states looking at the gang. They push him in first.

"Lead the way Joseph, we've got your back." Angela laughs, as Jessica hands him a flashlight from her bag.

Getting to the end, they hop over a low pipe and look around. "We're in the sewers." Mike states.

"Nice observation Captain obvious" Koji says quickly.

"Hey, look down there, I see something." Angela points toward a ladder some fifteen meters down the sewer.

As they approach it, Jessica says, "Those look like old skateboards, real old skateboards" she notes the severe rot they display.

"There was once something important down here." Koji adds "Wonder where it goes." he says as he climbs the ladder and looks out the manhole cover. "It's the park at the school, near the track." he states.

"Okay, remember that. Now lets continue" Jessica says. After following the sewers for about three-quarters of a kilometer they come up to a grate with a ladder near by. Though the grate they see only a river and the under side of a bridge going to an island.

"Well looks like there is only one way to go now." Angela states looking up the ladder. "Go ahead Joseph."

"No, No, No, Ladies first." Joseph replies.

"Age before beauty." Angela says to Joseph.

"I'll go, I'm both older and a beautiful lady." Jessica says ending the argument. After climbing up the ladder she slides open a door. "Looks like an abandoned building, a factory maybe." she says climbing out. "Come on, it's clear."

They get to the top and cross the bridge. "Tell me again why we are going into this dangerous looking building ?" Joseph asks.

"Because this is where the sewers brought us." Crissy answered.

"And somebody was going back and forth from the school to here enough to need quick transport." Angela adds.

Entering the factory, they arrive on an old balcony with collapsed stairs being the only way down. "Looks like we're repelling." Jessica says, pointing to some cables. She leaps out, grabs one and slides down.

"What? NO!" Joseph responds to this.

"You afraid of heights?" Crissy asks.

"No, I'm not afraid of falling either." Joseph responds. "I'm just afraid of sudden stops."

"Than stay." Koji said as he grabbed one of the cables and slide down, followed by the others.

"Why me?" Joseph asks doing the same.

"Where to now?" Crissy asks.

"Over there, I wonder where that elevator goes?" Mike asked.

"Probably nowhere, the power to the rest of the building is off." Koji stated.

"But look." Crissy said, pointing to the elevator, "The light is on."

The gang looked. Sure enough the light in the elevator was on. "Must run off a backup or emergency circuit." Joseph stated.

"If there's power to the light, there may bee power to the motors." Angela said.

"No! We don't know where it goes, or if it's even safe." Joseph states worriedly.

"Oh come on Joseph, your just like dad." Angela said teasing him.

"I'm not sure about this either." Jessica said "We should test it with something first, but what?" She trails off.

"I'll test it." Mike said in a serious tone.

The others look at him. "It's been nice knowing you." Koji said "Can I have you stereo?"

"I want your skateboard." Crissy added.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked.

"This is crazy." Joseph said as Mike got in.

"I agree, But I still want to know where it goes." Jessica said.

"Wish me luck, and I give all my stuff to charity, so ha!" Mike said as he pushed the down button. The door closed and the elevator went down. A few minutes pass and it comes back up. "There's three floors, but they all had these funny doors with some kind of lock." says Mike. "The elevator is fine." He says reassuringly.

The group boards the elevator and goes down to the first basement floor. "So can you open it?" Mike asked.

"I think so." Joseph replied.

"Let me see." Angela said as she took a look. "I might be able to bypass it on the ground side, but I don't know how the hot circuit works."

"I think I got it, here's the right power wire." Joseph sad pointing at a red and green wire.

"Okay, then I just need to put it here." Angela said plucking the wire from its slot and touching it to another. There was a small spark but she wasn't hurt. Then the mighty door began moving. As it slid open, the gang could see a large arrangement of monitors.

"So, how good are ya 'll with computers?" Mike asked.

Joseph and Angela grinned. "We're good with them." Angela spoke up.

"Let's see here." Joseph said, taking a seat in the chair. "No response, It isn't powered up" he explained "Where's that switch, there has to be a switch."

"Um Joseph" Angela said pointing to a large bundle of wires "This is just a terminal. The main computer must be below." She said.

"Oh okay." Joseph said as he was getting out of the chair. "Hey, what's this?" he asked as he felt a book in a small cubby hole under the chair. "Looks like a manual or something." he said examining it.

"Great. Look though it and see if you can figure out what this place is." Angela told him. "Now lets find the main computer."

"Okay then let's go deeper into the unknown" Mike said in a sinister tone, as they got in the elevator again.

They went to the second basement level and hot wired the door again. As it opened they just stood there in awe. "Those aren't computers." Crissy spoke up.

"They look like stasis pods." Koji said.

"They're not stasis pods. There are no feeding tubes." Jessica said matter of fictively. "There's a sensor ring on the bottom like some kind of primitive matter transporter." She rambles on.

The group looked at her funny. "Matter transporters?" Joseph asked.

"What did you say you parents do again?" Koji asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Jessica stated realizing she let her tongue slip.

"One day you will to tell us the truth." Crissy said hoping not to offend her friend. "Until than let's go too the last floor." she said as they got onto the elevator once again and proceeded to the last level.

Hot-wiring the door yet again, they walked into a dark room. Slowly a big cylinder rose from the ground. An even bigger cylinder followed the first cylinder. As it stopped, rising water sheeted down the sides. They stood there in amazement before Angela approached it.

"Angela wait." Joseph ran up to her.

"I'm just looking." she said, and then as if sensing their presence, a panel slid open revealing a switch.

"What? How did it know?" Joseph asked rhetorically as the gang approached.

"Should we flip-it?" Crissy asked the group.

"NO!" Joseph said quickly.

"I'm with Joseph on this on." Jessica said.

"Come on, it'll only be for a few minutes while we look through the computer up stairs."

Angela said "Let's take a vote whether or not to turn it in. Who says turn it on?" She, Crissy, and Mike raised their hands. "Okay who's against it?" Joseph, Jessica, and Koji raised their hands. "It's a tie, flip a coin?" Angela said.

"Sounds good to me." Jessica said pulling a golden U.S. dollar. "Mike call it in the air." she instructed as she flipped it.

"Tails." Mike shouted as the coin began to descend.

As it hit the ground, Jessica looked at it. "Tails." she said "So Mike what do we do?"

"Turn it on, but just for a little bit." he said as he reached for the switch. He stopped and glanced at Joseph.

"Go ahead, the coin has spoken." Joseph replied.

Then as Mike flipped the switch, the giant super-computer began to hum and produce a golden glow.

In a hotel room in New York, Aelita was fixing her hair for a meeting that afternoon. When she suddenly grabbed her head and the sink as she began to fall back.

"AELITA!" Jeremy screamed as he saw her fall to the ground motionless.

* * *

What a cliffy. Next chap will take awhile, sorry. And does anyone know the door code? And as always Please Review.


	4. To Be Or Not To Be

I still don't own Code Lyoko, nor do I own the computer this is typed on.

Sorry for the delay, Thank You for being Pacient here is your reward

* * *

Return of Their Past

By Natdrat00

Chapter Four

To Be, Or Not To Be

"Aelita are you okay?" Jeremie cried as he ran to his fallen wife. "Aelita speak to me!"

"I'm here Jeremie." she said as she opened her eyes "I'm okay Jeremie. I just got dizzy all of a sudden."

"Are you sure?" Jeremie asked worried, "I'll cancel the meeting for today."

"I'm fine. Don't cancel the meeting." Aelita said as she got up, still holding her head. "I just got a little dizzy. I'll stay here and rest, while you go to the meeting."

"Okay, if you're sure you're alright." Jeremie said, relieved that his wife was standing up by herself. "I'll check in every hour."

"I'm okay; it was just a dizzy spell." Aelita said collecting her thoughts.

Back in the factory in France…The dark quiet room was now filled with a gentle hum and a golden glow.

"What is that thing?" Mike asked stepping back.

"I don't know, but it seems bad." Koji said nervously.

"It's some kind of computer." stated Angela.

"This big it has to be a super computer." Crissy said.

"It's a quantum computer." Jessica stated.

"A what?" Mike asked.

"A quantum computer," Angela stated, "but they're only theoretical, years away."

"This thing must be thirty years old." Crissy added.

"Jessica is right." Joseph said, "It is a quantum computer."

"How do you know?" Koji asked.

"It says so in this manual. This computer generates a virtual world that it refers to as Lyoko." Joseph said as he thumbed through some pages in the manual.

"A virtual world? Lyoko?" Angela said, "That sounds like mom and dad's game."

"Could they know of this place?" Crissy asked.

"It's a common premise for a game." Koji stated, "But who wrote that manual?"

"I don't know. The name was scratched out and Einstein was scribbled in." Joseph said.

"Well someone was a jokester." Jessica stated, "Now tell us more about this 'Lyoko'."

"It's a virtual world and" Joseph continued looking through the manual, "those tubes on the second floor somehow transfer a human into Lyoko. It gets a little technical about how it transfers them so I won't go into it. But it does give me the procedures to send someone. I could do it I think."

All the others looked shocked. "Did you just say you could send someone to this 'Lyoko'?" Koji asked in an adventurous tone.

"Yeah, I think …" Joseph stopped as he realized what they meant. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO!

"Come on." Mike begged, "It sounds like a game. It'll be fun."

"NO!" Joseph responded, "Turning a computer on is one thing. PUTTING YOU INSIDE IT IS ANOTHER!"

"Can you do it Angela?" Mike asked.

"Maybe, if I see the procedures." Angela answers, reaching for the manual, "Give me that Joseph."

"What? Wait!" Joseph yelled as Angela took it.

"Let me see." Angela said, as she looked through the procedures, "I don't know, I wouldn't want to do it alone."

"But you could do it?" Crissy asks eager for adventure.

"Wait, you are all going too fast." Jessica interrupted, being the voice of reason, "We don't know anything about this Lyoko. It could be dangerous. We need to know more about it before we get tossed in."

"Yes! Someone else sees the logic." Joseph says.

"We can't go until we know it's safe." Jessica stated, "Is there a diagnostic section in there so we can make sure everything is still working fine?"

"What? You're still going?" Joseph asked the so-called voice of reason.

"Yes, there is. If we go up to the lab I can check it out." Angela answered Jessica.

"Yes, I still want to go. Good let's go up." Jessica responded to them as they all got in the elevator.

Joseph stood still in shock. "But we don't know if it's safe."

"That's why we are checking the computers." Jessica said, "Come on."

"Oh alright." Joseph reluctantly said, agreeing with the group, "But we make absolutely sure that it's safe."

"I completely agree with that." Jessica said as the elevator went up to the first basement level.

"I'm getting tired of this." Angela said as she reached for the wire.

"Then don't." Joseph said taking the wire from her. "Let me see that." He put the wire back in its original slot, closed the case up, and pushed a few buttons. The door then opened. "The code was in the manual." He stated.

The group made its way to the computer terminal. Joseph sat down in the chair and Angela stood by his right shoulder. He pressed a few buttons and it came alive, displaying its startup screens. A minute passed and it was connected. 'SYSTEM READY' displayed on the screen.

"Okay, let's try a few commands." Joseph says, as he looks through the manual.

"How about this one?" Angela says, also looking at the manual. " 'STATUS OF LYOKO' sounds good."

"Okay then." Joseph says, as he types in the command.

'LYOKO FULLY FUNCTIONAL' is displayed on the screen.

"Good. Now the scanners." Joseph typed another command, 'STATUS OF SCANNERS'.

'SCANNER 1-FULLY FUNCTIONAL. SCANNER 2-FULLY FUNCTIONAL. SCANNER 3-FULLY FUNCTIONAL.' The screen said.

"It all looks good." Angela stated.

"The hardware is, but what about the software?" Joseph inquired, as he typed some more. "Let me try this, 'STATUS OF VIRTUALIZATION PROGRAMS'."

'VIRTUALIZATION PROGRAMS FULLY FUNCTIONAL' 'DEVIRTUALIZATION PROGRAMS FUNCTIONAL' 'AWAITING COMMANDS' then popped up on the screen.

"It's all good. Now which ONE of you is going?" Joseph asked.

"I go." Jessica responded. "I have recon experience. You two get familiar with those commands. I have to get some equipment."

"Okay?" Angela and Joseph said together puzzled.

"What do you mean recon experience?" Koji asked.

"My father has had military contracts dealing with reconnaissance and exploration since I was five." Jessica explained, "You pick up a few things being around military guys for years." She proceeded to the elevator. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ten minutes passed. Angela and Joseph were studying the manual when the doors opened. "Are you two good with the commands now?" Jessica asked, as she walked over to them. She was dressed all in black carrying a black bag.

"Yes." Joseph and Angela said. "Just go down a level and step into a scanner."

"Okay let me get ready." Jessica said, as she sat the bag down and opened it. She pulled out a tactical knife and strapped it to her right ankle. She pulled out a gun. Then took out the clip, checked it, reinserted it, and cocked the gun. "Don't worry, they're rubber bullets. All the stopping power of metal without the nasty side effect of death."

"You had that at school?" Crissy asked worriedly.

"No. The school wouldn't let me keep a Glock 9mm there. Go figure." Jessica said, "Don't worry where it came from." She continued to check over the gun and then put it in its holster. "Okay then, I'm ready."

One level down Jessica stepped into a scanner and said, "Good to go."

"Auto profile creation started for Jessica." Angela called over the COM system.

"Transfer Jessica." Joseph said, "Scanner Jessica. Virtualization."

In Lyoko, a wire frame started to form.

* * *

There you go, not as bad of a cliffy. Does anybody know what the door code is? 

Read and Reveiw please


	5. The Plunge

Sorry for the delay, but I'm moving and I have been busy. Since I'm moving I don't know when I'll be able to get back online. That said this may be the last chapter for a month or more, sorry. I'll update as soon as posible.

Now that that junk is done, I would like to thank Mr. Bob Frisco for the proofreading, and I would like to thank nevermoreloverslove for always repliying. Thank you both of you.

Now for legal junk, I do not own Code Lyoko, however I do now own the laptop I'm typing this on :)

Now on with the story.

* * *

Return of Their Past

By natdrat00

Chapter Five

The Plunge

"Step into the scanner. The computer will auto-create your profile." Angela called over the COM system.

"Okay." Jessica replied stepping in the scanner. The doors closed and it began to hum loudly.

"Auto-profile creation started." Joseph called out.

A ring in the bottom of the scanner moved upward to the top and began slowly moving downward. She was lifted off the floor by some unknown force and as the ring passed by Jessica felt a soft tingle, like an electromagnetic field and numbness together. When the ring reached the bottom she settled back down to the floor.

"Auto-profile creation finished." Joseph said.

"Transfer Jessica." Angela said.

"Scanner Jessica" Joseph added typing some keys.

As the ring started to rise once more she was again lifted up and could feel the tingle come back at her feet and move up to her head. But it was stronger this time, almost painful, as if her atoms were being torn apart.

"Virtualization!" Joseph and Angela said together.

The scanner began to fill with a bright white light, blindingly bight. Jessica closed her eyes tight, just then she felt a huge pressure wave hit. It blew her hair back as her body seemed to go numb. It felt as if she was traveling at the speed of light, but she felt nothing. When it felt like she had stopped moving she began to feel the tingle again, but it was almost soothing this time. It started at her head and moved down past her waist and to her feet. She opened her eyes and saw the ground moving up quickly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

THUD! She landed on her feet and fell backwards almost catching herself.

"_That didn't hurt like it should have."_ She thought getting up.

"Jessica, are you okay?" Joseph asked, his voice booming through the air from nowhere in particular.

"What? Where's your voice coming from?" Jessica questioned as she looked around realizing it was the COM system. "Yeah, I'm fine. The transfer was a little rough, but I have both arms and legs." She was about to check over herself when she looked a little past a boulder in front of her. "Hang on. I have movement." she said as she reached to her side for her gun. Her hand hit her empty hip, she patted it as she looked down and was amazed at what she saw. "Guys, I don't have my gun anymore, in fact, I don't have the same clothes on at all."

"That doesn't surprise us; the manual said that Lyoko forms differ from the person's real world clothes that they entered with." Joseph explained.

"The computer randomly selected a character look for you." Angela continued "Also you're now a computer program, you shouldn't feel pain."

"I beg to differ, I just fell about twenty feet" Jessica complained "Although it didn't hurt too much."

"See" Angela said "so, what do you look like?"

"Well I have no shoes on, just barefoot, a black mini-skirt and a red backless shirt" Jessica said as she looked over herself. She was shocked when she looked over her shoulder.

"The computer should have given you a weapon, what is it?" Angela asked.

"It's a sword on my back, a katana with a two pronged hand guard." Jessica told them "But that isn't all that's on my back, I have a set of wings."

"What?" Joseph said.

"Cool." Koji added.

"Anyways, I see some movement just past a boulder ahead of me." Jessica reminded them. "I'm going to check it out."

"Okay, but be careful." Joseph said.

As Jessica slowly crept toward the boulder she could only see a little jittering on the side of the big rock. She put her back against the rock when she reached it, and slowly moved to the side. She peeked around the edge. "What in the world?"

A door swung open, "I'm Back, are you alright?" Jeremie said as he walked to the bedroom of his New York hotel suite.

"I'm fine, but I told you not to cancel the meeting." Aelita said.

"I didn't. They did. There was some kind of problem at one of their labs." Jeremie explained. "They said we could go back home. The meeting has been rescheduled for Monday at LE JULES VERNE in the Eiffel tower, at One O'clock."

"Really, that's good we can visit the kids." Aelita said "How early could we get a flight?"

"They have tickets for seven-forty three tonight, courtesy of S&S Inc." Jeremie informed her. "We will still have this room when we come back, so we don't have to pack up."

"Good, we've got a lot of stuff here." Aelita said. "It'll be nice to see the kids. It's been three weeks and I miss them. I wonder what they're up to?"

"Probably just playing computer games or something." Jeremie said as he turned on the TV. "You know how they're always goofing off."

Jessica had a confused look on her face. "This is strange, the movement I saw is some rocks that are moving, and they're floating around not touching anything" She said while on Lyoko.

"Remember, you're a program in a computer now." Joseph said.

"Physics don't necessarily apply." Angela added. "For all we know you could fly."

"I do have wings after all." Jessica reminded them. "I probably can." With that she stretched out her wings to get used to their movement. Then she moved the forward edge up and back, the back edge following. "Here goes nothing." she said with her wings all the way back, and then she swiftly moved them forward. Reaching in front of her, she quickly moved them back again and flapped again. Feeling herself lift off the ground a little, she stopped and dropped back down. "I believe I could fly, I would just need some practice first." Jessica informed them of her findings.

"Cool, I want to go there." Mike said "Can you two send me next?"

"I don't think we should do that just yet." Joseph said.

"Well I think we should, to test another scanner and make sure this thing can still handle multiple profiles." Angela said.

"Everything seems fine over here. The transfer is a little rough, but I think that has more to do with the process not the machine." Jessica assured Joseph.

"Well okay Mike, but only you for today, I still want to get to know this stuff more before we send anyone else." said Joseph caving in to the others' wishes.

"Agreed." Jessica said over the COM system "We need to get more familiar with this equipment before we send more than two. See you in a minute Mike. Prepare yourself for a rough ride."

"Okay, how rough?" Mike said as he moved to the elevator.

"Not too bad." Jessica said reassuringly "Just like a wreck at Daytona."

"Great. That bad huh." Mike said as the elevator door shut. A level down, he cleared out some cobwebs from one of the scanners and stepped in. The doors shut. "You sure this is safe?"

"That's what you're for." Koji said with a small laugh.

"Auto-profile creation started." Angela called out.

The ring in the bottom of the scanner moved upward to the top and began slowly moving downward as it did with Jessica. Mike was lifted off the floor by the same unknown force and as the ring passed by he felt a soft tingle, "Hey this thing tickles." When the ring reached the bottom he settled back down to the floor.

"Auto-profile creation finished." Angela said.

"Transfer Mike." Joseph said.

"Scanner Mike." Angela said as Joseph continued typing some keys.

As the ring started to rise once more Mike was again lifted up and could feel the tingle come back, stronger this time, moving from his feet up to his head. It was almost hurting.

"Virtualization!" Angela and Joseph said together.

The scanner began to fill with a bright white light, blindingly bright. Mike closed his eyes tightly. He felt a huge pressure wave hit, blowing his hair back as his body seemed to go numb. He then felt as if he was traveling fast, but still standing still. When it felt like he had stopped moving he began to feel the tingle again, but it was much less painful this time. It started at his head and moved down past his chest and down to his feet. Like Jessica he opened his eyes and saw the ground moving up quickly.

"WHAT THE?" He screamed but was cut off.

CRASH! He slammed face first into the ground.

"I'd give it an eight point five." Jessica said walking up as Mike got up. "Nice threads."

"You could have warned me about the fall!" Mike said brushing his new clothes off. "These are nice threads."

"I told you all that I fell." Jessica stated "What do you care? It didn't hurt did it?"

"No. Not really." Mike said really looking over himself. He had on black polished shoes, white suit pants, and a black button up dress shirt under a white suit jacket. "I look like a business man."

"Or a gangster." Jessica told him "What weapon do you have?" she asked.

"I don't know." Mike said as he pulled his jacket open. "OOO, found it." He says as he pulls out a hand gun.

"Whoa, be careful with that. It's a .357 Magnum." Jessica said putting her hands up. "That thing will shoot through an engine block. Make sure you hold it with both hands when you fire."

"Okay, but it's only a six shot revolver, how useful will be?" Mike says disappointedly.

"Are there any extra rounds on the holster?" Jessica asks.

Mike pulls open his jacket again and puts his gun up. "Yeah it looks like there are four rapid loaders. I can work with that."

"Sounds like you are a gangster Mike." Crissy said. Just then an alarm began to sound. "WHAT'S THAT?"

"Uh guys, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but something is coming your way and the computer doesn't like it." Joseph said quickly.

"Can you be a little more specific on what this 'something' is?" Jessica said hearing the alarm through the COM channel.

"Hang on." Joseph said as he shuffled through the screens on the computer. "The computer has it labeled as a 'Mega Tank', there are two of them and from the look of them they're out to kill you. Angela, can you look through the manual for any weaknesses of these things?"

"Sure." Angela says as she opens the book, "Here it is 'Section Nine: Monsters, Part Five Mega Tanks' It says here the only weak spot is the Lyoko symbol inside it, so you'll have to wait until it's about to shoot you when it opens to kill it."

"Not what we want to hear." Mike said.

"At least we can kill them Mike." Jessica said "It could be worse, like some kind of invincible artificial intelligence bent on world domination."

"Good point." Mike states "But what sent them?"

"Something in the computer, it is like a game or something." Joseph said "Watch out they're almost on you."

"We see them." Mike said as he pointed to two big silver spheres rolling towards them.

"They look metal, I don't know if I'll have any effect on them." Jessica said as she looked at her sword. "How exactly do these things attack?"

"They target you and then open up and fire a laser ray at you." Angela said as she read the manual. "It can take fifty or one hundred life points from you."

"You only have one hundred life points to begin with." Joseph added.

"Right, the only time it is vulnerable is when it opens to fire so you better be quick." Angela said.

"And what happens if we lose all of our life points?" Mike asked.

"You'll be devirtualized and return to this world." Joseph stated "You should be anyways."

"Not funny." Jessica said as the mega tanks came up and surrounded them. "This is not good. Mike, get ready. I'll charge this one when it opens to fire you start shooting for that mark." she said pointing at the tank in front of her when she heard a deafening screech and turned around just in time to see Mike narrowly avoiding a blast. "Never mind, they're faster than I thought." She said as she heard another screech and saw a laser blast coming her way. She quickly pulled out her sword and put it into a defensive move in front of her. As the blast hit her sword, she was pushed back, but the sword held.

"I got it!" Mike yelled as he drew his gun and opened fire on the tank. He hit the mark with his last round, the tank closed quickly and a white light shown though its cracks as it exploded. "Yeah! Take that you punk!"

"Watch your back Mike! You still have to reload." Jessica yelled to deaf ears.

"MIKE LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Joseph screamed into the COM system.

"What?" Mike asked as he turned around and saw a blast coming at him. "Crud!" was all he got out as he quickly jumped back, only his feet were hit. "Ugh, that hurt!"

"Are you okay?" Jessica said as she ran to Mike's side as the mega tank repositioned itself.

"Mike you have fifty life points left." Joseph told him.

"I'm fine, the pain's gone now." Mike said as he got up. "Stupid tank."

"You better reload." Jessica told him as she turned her attention to the last tank. "Look out!" She said as it unleashed another attack. She jumped out of the way, but the blast caught Mike mid-reload. His clothes faded into a wire frame, then disappeared altogether. "MIKE!"

"It's okay, he was devirtualized fine. Koji, Crissy can you two go down and check on him." Joseph said.

"No problem." Crissy and Koji said together and proceeded to the elevator.

"You piece of junk. You won't get away with that!" Jessica said as she charged straight ahead at the tank. It fired twice and missed. She raised her sword for a killing blow, but the tank closed just before she impacted it and her sword just bounced off. "You jerk, open up and fight." With that the tank rolled back quickly and opened up and fired before she could react. "What?" was the only thing she had time to think before she was hit. She flew backwards as her clothes faded into a wire-frame then to nothing, just as Mike had done.

The Mega Tank closed up and rolled away in victory.

Back in the scanner room, Koji and Crissy were helping Mike to his feet when they heard a loud humming sound. When it stopped the scanner doors opened and steam billowed out. As it cleared Jessica fell to the floor. "That's worse than going there." She said as Crissy grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet.

"What happened? You were doing good." Mike asked.

"I guess I lost my cool when it got you." Jessica answered. "I've always had a problem with my temper."

The elevator doors opened up and Angela and Joseph stepped out. "So how was it?" Angela asked.

"Great, when can we go back?" Mike asked. "There's a Mega Tank with my name on it."

"Yeah, on its 'kills list', Jessica too." Koji said.

"Okay smart man, you can come next time." Jessica shot back.

"Well it won't be till tomorrow. We'd like to study the manual a little more before anyone goes back." Joseph stated.

"And it says if you get devirtualized you can't go back on for twelve hours." Angela added "That way your body will have time to recover."

"Speaking of bodies recovering, is it dinner time yet?" Mike asked.

"I hope so. That takes a lot out of you." Jessica said. "So we are coming back here tomorrow after breakfast?"

"Yeah, we'll try sending all of you over then." Joseph said as he looked at his watch. "It'll be dinner time by the time we get back. Let's go."

"Tomorrow you lousy Tank, tomorrow." Jessica said as she followed the others onto the elevator.

* * *

Well, how was it? Ican here you, you'll have to send me somthing soPlease reply.

Like I said before, I'm moving and I don't know when I'll get back online. Sorry. It hurts me too. But it's Nashville Tn, surely I'll find an internet cafe, wish me luck.


	6. Bring Some Friends

I don't own Code Lyoko, why would I be here if I did own it?

Thank you Bob Frisco for proofreading this in the wee hours of the morning

Thanks for you reviews and support The Wild Ambition, Icesythe, and of course nevermoreloverslove

* * *

Return of Their Past

By natdrat00

Chapter Six

Bring Some Friends

Seven in the morning on a beautiful Sunday in August at a prestigious French boarding school. At this particular boarding school Sunday is the only day of the week the students have off. With one day a week off it is understandable that most of the students would want to sleep in. So why is it that the cafeteria already has students in it? This is what the lunch room attendants were wondering. So who were these early birds that were so eager to have breakfast? Violet had been serving students here for seven years. She could count the times she has seen students waiting for the doors to open Sunday morning on one hand. As they came in to get breakfast, she recognized two of them. One had on a gray t-shirt and blue jeans, his blond hair giving him away as Joseph Belpois. Behind him was a girl in a pink shirt, jeans, and very unique pink hair. It was Joseph's sister Angela. Violet knew them because they had been there since two weeks before classes began. With them were two more kids. Although Violet recognized them, she did not know them. They looked alike, siblings perhaps. The boy had black hair and wore black sweat pants and a black t-shirt with a martial arts logo on it. She believed she heard him called Koji but was unsure. The girl had long chocolate hair, white sweat pants, and a t-shirt with the same logo as the boy before her. Violet thought her name was Crissy. "My my, we sure are early birds." she said with a laugh. "Bacon and eggs or oatmeal?"

"Bacon and eggs please Violet" Joseph said politely.

"What kind of oatmeal is it today?" Angela asked.

"I have maple and brown sugar, apple cinnamon, or plain." Violet responded.

"Maple and brown sugar please." Angela continued "So what's your parents excuse to send you here?"

"They got a record label to sign them up as the opening act for the Puffy Ami Yumi farewell tour. Apple cinnamon oatmeal please." Crissy said as she moved through the line.

"Bacon and eggs please. Yeah they will be gone for six months, so they sent us here. Thank you." Koji added as he went through the line. "How about you?"

"Our parents got a computer game deal. They are working on it in both Tokyo and New York City." Joseph explained. "They have to develop brand new hardware to work with it."

"So what's it about?" Crissy asked as they all sat down at a table.

"It's a first person RPG, a VR game. They really haven't told us much about it." Joseph stated.

"All we know is it's their life's work, something they have been wanting to do for a long time." Angela added.

"They said that technology has just now advanced far enough to make it inexpensively." Joseph said.

"Sounds pretty cool." Koji said " Speaking of cool things, when can we go back to that factory?"

"After breakfast. Has anyone seen Mike or Jessica?" Joseph asked.

"We saw Jessica heading to Mike's room." Angela said.

"She said she had something specialfor him." Crissy added.

As Violet was taking inventory for the day, she saw two more students coming to the doors. She knew the one with light brown hair that was wearing blue cargo pants and a white top was Jessica Santos since she had arrived a week early. She also knew the boy that was with her. He had blond spiked hair with blue highlight and wore navy blue cargo pants and a red t-shirt. He was known throughout the cafeteria for his stomach and he went by the name of Mike Della Robbia. But something was different this morning, Jessica had Mike's arm over her shoulder, helping him walk. As they entered their friends turned to them.

"What happened to him?" Joseph and Koji asked.

"Is he alright?" Crissy and Angela asked.

"I'm fine, Jessica just got the drop on me." Mike said as he made his way to the line.

"I was making sure you were on your toes." Jessica explained as she turned to her other friends. "He wasn't on his toes."

"Bacon and eggs with a side of maple and brown sugar oatmeal please my dear Violet." Mike said as if he was now fully healed.

"You sure you don't need to go to the nurse Mike?" Violet asked as she gave him his food.

"All I need is some food and I'll be fine." Mike said as he picked up his tray and headed for the table.

"Good, that way you will be ready for tomorrow." Jessica said moving up to the line "Bacon and eggs please."

"So just what happened?" Koji asked.

"This crazy girl was hiding around the corner." Mike began to explain as he pointed to Jessica "As soon as I came around she tried to kick me in my stomach. I saw it coming and was able block it but then she spun around and gave me a kick in the head."

"You used to be able to block both of kicks." Jessica said trying to defend herself "What happened to you?"

"I didn't know you were still insane." Mike said "You haven't done that to me in four months."

"You should know that I'll always be insane." Jessica said with a laugh.

"Good, we need some insanity today." Joesph said as he leaned over the table and began to whisper to the new arrivals "We'll leave after breakfast."

"Okay then, let's eat so we can go." Jessica said as she began to eat. "And this time Koji, you get to see how hard it is."

"I'm looking forward to it." Koji said as he finished his bacon and started on his eggs. "Maybe I'll give you some pointers."

"In your dreams. I lost my cool last time. It won't happen again." Jessica said.

"Whatever, as long as I get another chance with that mega tank." Mike said as he scarfed down his food.

"Don't forget to leave some for Jessica too." Crissy said with a chuckle.

"Okay funny girl, you can go with them this time." Joseph said.

"Really!" Crissy said enthusiastically "What about Angela is she coming too?"

"Can you handle all of it on your own bro?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I studied the manual last night and I believe I can do everything by myself." Joseph said with confidence.

"Okay then, we just need to wait for Mike to finish." Koji said "Then we all can head out."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Within five minutes Mike had finished and they headed off to the park to see if they could find the entrance they saw the day before.

"Over here guys. I think I found it!" Koji called out as the others walked up. He stood above a manhole cover. "This should be it."

As they lifted the cover and moved it to the side, they got a rather alarming scare. "And what are you all up to?" asked Mallory Normandy, a nosy girl from their class who happened to walk by as they were starting to go down. "Well?"

"It doesn't concern you Mallory!" Joseph snapped back.

"Well it just may concern the Principal." Mallory said as she began to turn to walk away.

"Yeah, it just may also concern him that I saw you playing in the gardener's shed." Jessica said with a devious smile. "You saw her too, right Mike?"

Mallory heard this and stopped in her tracks, as Mike spoke up "Yeah I believe I saw her there."

Mallory turned to face them again "I was never in that shed!" she snapped.

"I don't know, a lot of people saw you." Jessica said grinning at the others "How about you Koji?"

"It may have been her we saw." Koji said smiling.

"Fine, I get your point. But you're up to something and one day I'll find out what." Mallory said as she stormed off.

"Well that takes care of that." Mike said "Shall we continue on?"

"Let's go." Crissy said as she went down the ladder, the others following.

"This is a long walk. We need some skateboards here." Koji commented.

"Like the last people who came through here had." Angela added.

"Maybe one day, until then want to race?" Mike asked.

"Okay...GO!" Jessica yelled.

"I'll catch up" Joseph said as all but him took off.

At the end of the sewers Jessica, Koji, and Mike were neck and neck and neck, Crissy was a little behind with Angela beside her. As they got to the end, Koji made one last effort forward as Jessica tried pushing Mike into the water only to be pulled in herself. As Koji laughed at that he failed to see the slick spot ahead of him and fell backwards. Seizing the moment Crissy and Angela took off. Unfortunately Crissy slipped on the same spot as her brother and fell sideways into Angela pushing her into the water. They all busted up laughing as they stopped and realized what had happened. It was then that they noticed Joseph sprinting past them all and touching the ladder first. "Looks like I win." he said with a smile.

"I want a rematch." Mike said as he helped Angela and Jessica out of the water.

"Maybe later, when this slick spot is gone." Koji said as he and his sister got up sorely.

"And lose my advantage, anyway let's hurry up." Joseph said as they preceded across the bridge and into the elevator. "I'll send Mike and Jessica first. Then you three will go." He said waving his hand toward Crissy, Koji, and Angela.

"Okay." The group said together.

As the elevator stopped on the first floor Joesph entered the code and the door opened. He walked in and was followed by Angela. "I want to make sure you got all the commands down." Angela said.

"I do, but I wouldn't mind another set of eyes." Joseph said as he took his seat and turned on the COM system. "Jessica, Mike are you two in position?"

"We're ready." Jessica responded "Are you sending us to the same place?"

"No, there are five sectors. The first is the Ice Barrier, the second is the Desert, the third is the Forest, and the fourth of the normal sectors is the Mountain sector." Joesph explained. "I'm sending you to the Desert sector today."

"What about the fifth sector?" Koji asked.

Angela explained "The fifth sector is called Carthage; it is only accessible by a transporter that appears at the edge of the sectors. The manual recommends staying away from there."

"All the more reason to go. Don't you think?" Mike said.

"Not until we all get more familiar with this place." Jessica said.

"We concur." Joseph and Angela said together.

"Fine then, on to the Desert." Mike said disappointedly.

"Okay. Transfer Mike. Transfer Jessica." Joseph said. A level down the two scanners' doors closed. "Scanner Mike. Scanner Jessica." The two rings began to move as the tingle came back. "Virtualization!" With that the harder part of the process began and the tingle turned to slight pain. They were as ready for it as they could be and soon were on Lyoko.

"It wasn't that bad this time." Mike said as he turned to Jessica,

"It must remember us and doesn't need to scan as much or something" Jessica said trying to make sense of the noticeable ease of transfer this time. "Everything looks good on this end. Send them over."

"Okay everyone, get in a scanner." Joseph said as Angela proceeded down.

"We're all in." stated Angela as she stepped in a scanner. "How bad is the transfer?"

"Mike and Jessica never really said. All they would say was try it and find out." Joseph said as he started the process. "Auto-profile creation started. Create profile for Angela. Create profile for Crissy. Create profile for Koji." In the three scanners the rings began to move.

"AUTO-PROFILE CREATION COMPLETE...THREE NEW PROFILES CREATED" the display read as the three rings stopped moving and settled back to the bottom.

"Transfer Angela. Transfer Crissy. Transfer Koji." Joseph called out as he typed in the commands. Once again the rings began to move accompanied by a tingling sensation. "Scanner Angela. Scanner Crissy. Scanner Koji." Now the ring was at the top and started to move down, but this time the tingle was more forceful, almost painful. "Virtualization!" With this the rings at the bottom started moving upwards, producing an intense light. The three prisoners could only close their eyes to alleviate it. As the rings continued to move, a sharp pain began and was followed by numbness. A strong blast of wind came as their whole bodies went numb. It seemed as though they were moving quickly and as the feeling of speed subsided, a new more soothing tingle began at their head and down to their feet.

"Watch this." Jessica told Mike as she pointed to the now forming wire frames of their friends. As the tingle passed their waists, they opened their eyes. Seeing this Jessica yelled "KOJI DUCK!" Hearing this urgent command he instinctively ducked his head down and put his arms over it, just in time to see the ground a meter away. BOOM! He crashed into the ground hard, as Crissy and Angela landed a little more gracefully. Upon seeing this Mike and Jessica burst out laughing.

Koji, on the other hand, was not laughing. "What did you yell like that for?" he asked angrily.

"Because it was funny." Jessica said smiling "Did it hurt bad?"

"It did." Koji said as he stood up, "But it doesn't any more."

"Well there you go. Pain is temporary here." Mike explained trying his best to stop laughing.

"You should look yourselves over." Jessica said as they proceeded to do just that.

Koji stood there his attire consisting of a gray 1940's era army uniform of European descent with black boots and a helmet. He was armed with a single-shot bolt action rifle with a 5 round clip & attached bayonet.

Crissy had on a dark green suit similar to what a ninja may have worn. She was armed with a 70 cm ninja-ken sword.

Angela looked herself over. She appeared to be an archer wearing brown weathered boots, light brown pants, a white shirt, and a light brown jacket.

"Wow, which way is the enemy base?" Koji said holding his rifle up and ejecting the clip "But it only has five rounds."

"Look for extra clips." Mike said.

"There on your belt." Jessica said pointing.

"Oh, it looks like I have five magazines." Koji said as he looked at both his sides "Thirty should be enough."

"But I bet I could beat you with my sword." Crissy said proudly, "I've actually handled my weapon in the real world."

"Me too," Angela said referring to her bow and arrows. "It looks like I have thirty as well."

"Same as me, I doubt it's an accident." Mike stated.

"At any rate, we're about to see how good you all are." Joseph said quite nervously, "Two mega tanks heading your way!"

"Everyone get ready." Mike said pulling out his revolver.

* * *

Good clifi huh, The next chapter will be up soon, reviews may speed me up. If you like this story then by all means tell your friends about it. Tell me how you like it. 


	7. A Fun Game?

**Disclamer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.** But if I did you could rest assured you wouldn't have to wait so long for season 3. But like I said I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.

Thank You Bob Frisco for proofreading

This is the biggest chapter so far, but don't get used to it, they wont stay this big. I'm really spoiling you this time, two fight scenes. But I've said too much.

So with out futher ado (is that spelt right?) here's Chapter Seven..

* * *

Return of Their Past

natdrat00

Chapter Seven

A Fun Game?

"The mega tanks are coming up along the path from the south." Joseph said over the COM System.

"I'm ready for you this time." Mike said as the mega tanks continued toward them.

"How do we tell which way is south here?" Koji asked.

"It's in the direction of the platform behind you." Joseph clarified.

"That's how." Mike chuckled.

"Okay everyone they have a weak spot. One hit and they're gone." Jessica stated taking control of the group "Unfortunately that weak spot is inside of it. You'll have to wait for it to open to fire."

"Great, that sounds easy." Crissy said sarcastically.

"Now you know how we felt." Mike said.

"Is that them?" Angela called out pointing.

Turning to her right, Jessica saw two gray spheres rolling toward them. "That's them, Look alive everyone!" she called out authoritatively drawing her sword.

Upon hearing this, the others got ready. Crissy drew her sword, Koji and Mike checked over there guns, and Angela drew her bow.

When the tanks arrived on the platform they wasted little time attacking. The first one fired at Crissy. She dove to her left as the blast went by. The other tank meanwhile fired at Koji, who was too close to have time to react. He took the blast full on and was thrown backwards. "Still think this is easy?" Mike said as he quickly helped Koji to his feet, just as the tank was preparing for another shot.

"Get out of there!" Joseph called over the COM, "If you get hit again Koji you'll be devirtualized."

The first tank had taken aim at Angela and was about to fire when Jessica yelled "Don't just stand there, fire back!" Angela quickly aimed her bow and released sending an arrow downrange, but she aimed too quickly as her now glowing projectile flew just over the symbol. The tank's shot however was right on target, hitting Angela and slamming her back into the boulder she stood in front of.

"Angela!" Joseph cried, and then regained his composure "That hit took fifty life points from you."

"This is for last time!" Jessica yelled as she brought her sword down from over her head to strike the bothersome tank, only to have the tank close and her sword bounce harmlessly off its shell. "Open up and fight!" she screamed then remembered the last time and moved left.

The other tank shot at the two boys. Koji ran left as the tank's blast narrowly missed, and Mike opened fire. Not one of his six shots hit and he muttered under his breath. The tank turned at Koji and charged up again. Koji ran behind a boulder as the blast hit the rock. Mike had reloaded and aimed his shot only to be struck from his side by the other tank. His rag doll of a body flew in the air and landed some nine meters away. The second tank the boys had been fighting turned to Crissy and let off a blast. Its attack would have been successful if Jessica hadn't jumped in front of her and blocked the ray with her sword. "We need to do something, this isn't going well!" she cried as she was pushed slightly back. She was so preoccupied with defending Crissy that she failed to notice the first tank aiming at her. As the second one's attack stopped, the first one fired at her leaving her no time to counter. She flew back and hit the boulder Koji was crouched behind.

"Do something you guys." Joseph called over the COM.

Angela pulled her bow back and took aim at the second tank as the first one took aimed at her. "Crissy cover me!" she yelled as Crissy positioned her sword a similar way as Jessica had a moment before. The first one fired and Crissy blocked it the best she could, slowly being pushed back. Angela aimed carefully as the second one aimed back at her. From behind it Mike unleashed a barrage of fire as Angela let loose her arrow. The tank fired at Crissy as the projectiles hit their marks and the tank began to glow. Just as its blast hit Crissy sending her flying, the fatally wounded tank exploded. With Crissy knocked away, the first tank's blast was able to hit its target. Angela's body was tossed at the often hit boulder only to turn into a wire frame and disappear before making contact.

"What happened to her?" Koji asked Jessica.

"She was devirtualized. She should be fine." Jessica said picking up her sword and preparing to attack the last tank. "Now come on. You can't hide forever."

"I wasn't hiding." Koji said defensively "I was taking cover." as he followed Jessica.

Mike opened fire at the tank as Koji and Jessica ran up. The tank closed protecting itself. As Mike's sixth shot bounced off, it opened and fired at Crissy while she was still recovering from the last hit. "Crissy Look Out!' Koji yelled. His sister heard this and scrambled to her feet and ran, barely avoiding the shot. The now ticked tank flipped over and fired at the three of them. Mike dove to the left as Jessica jumped on a rock and leapt into the air, leaving Koji there to take the blast, devirtualizing him before he hit the ground.

While Jessica was in the air she spread her wings as wide as she could. Catching an air current, she was pushed forward swiftly and began to bank left. Mike had started firing at the tank when it turned to him. With an empty gun he reached for a speed loader, just as the tank charged up for its next blast. Just as he closed his revolver and took aim a shadow flew over head and in front of him. It was Jessica. She had her sword held in front of her as she dive-bombed the tank. She slammed it right in the middle of the symbol and let go. Flying over the tank, she landed. The tank glowed brightly and blew up. Her sword dropped to the ground.

Jessica casually walked up to her sword and picked it up. "That was a fun game."

"A fun game?" Crissy retorted as she joined the others. "What about the others?"

"Don't worry about them." came Joseph's voice from overhead. "They're here and alright."

"Nice air strike Jess." Mike congratulated her. "That was going to be the end of me if you hadn't come in there."

"No problem. So Joseph, how about telling us how to get out of here." Jessica said "Without looking for another fight preferably."

"Yes, please get me out of here." Crissy said.

"What? Don't you like it here?" Mike asked.

"This place is beautiful. It's those monsters I want to get away from." Crissy said.

"Okay, hang on a sec." Joseph called to them "I'm bringing you back now." With that he began to type. A few keystrokes later the three remaining kids on Lyoko began to feel a familiar tingling sensation at they're feet as it moved upward. They closed their eyes and felt as if they where moving fast.

As the feeling of motion past they once again felt a tingle at their heads that moved down. When it past they opened their eyes to see the scanner doors open and each other step out. "Wow, that's a lot easier when you mean to go back." Mike said as they walked to the elevator.

"So Koji how was it?" Jessica asked as they reached the lab.

"Okay, Okay. It is a lot harder then it sounds." Koji said apologetically.

"Did you even get a shot off?" Crissy asked jokingly.

"No. I was too busy avoiding those tank things to try." Koji said a little embarrassed.

"So Joseph, when do we go back?" Mike asked.

"Well you three could go back soon," Joseph started "but Koji and Angela will need twelve hours for their bodies to recover."

"Well it's just after eight now," Jessica said looking at her watch "We can be here after dinner."

"Sounds good to me, maybe this time I can shoot once." Koji said.

"So with it this early in the morning and so long to wait," Mike said "what are we going to do all day?"

"Study I suppose." Joseph said while every one else looked at him and laughed. "What?"

"We could go to the gym and spar a little." Jessica said as the group walked to the elevator.

"Sounds good to me" Koji said.

"Me too, I could use it." Crissy added.

"Well you three go ahead, I've spent enough time with Jessica's boot today" Mike said recalling the events of that morning.

"Well it might be a good idea to study the manual" Angela said as the elevator began it's accent. "There are more monsters."

"Well see you all at lunch then" Mike said as they walked out of the factory and he headed for town.

"Where are you going?" Crissy asked.

"Just around town" Mike replied "I'll be in the cafeteria at seven for dinner no matter what."

"Okay" The group said as they continued on to the school.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. Koji, Crissy, and Jessica spared for a few hours, unlit they got tired around eleven thirty. They went ahead and got lunch and didn't see the others. They then past the rest of the time at the schools pool, and when to dinner. Angela and Joseph studied the manual as well as some school work. Angela described Lyoko to Joseph and who every thing felt. Meanwhile Mike when to the shops down town to make some purchases. He just barely had time to get lunch the got his best skateboard from his room and skated around campus.

Dinner came and they all made their way to the cafeteria. Jessica, Koji, and Crissy meet up with Angela and Joseph outside and proceeded in, only to find Mike was already at a table eating.

"It must be hard for your parents to feed you Mike" Koji said as they sat down.

"Not really, my dad races pretty good" Mike said between bites "We have a good bit of money."

"Good for you then, I'd hate to have to feed you." Koji continued his jokes

"Laugh it up, but when we're back on Lyoko we'll see who is laughing." Mike came back.

"Speaking of which," Crissy asked "Does it have to be twelve hours exactly?"

"No, eleven should be enough" Angela explained "It's just a guideline, not a rule."

"Good, then let's hurry up." Jessica said while eating. They all finished up and made their way to the park in fifteen minutes. They moved the manhole cover and went down the ladder to find a surprise.

"Hope you all can ride" Mike said as he grabbed one of five new skateboards that where leaning up against the wall. "This is what I got in town"

"Wow, gee thanks Mike." Koji said as he picked up one. They were all bare, no decals."

"They're cheap ones but they'll going to be in a sewer" Mike said.

"That's real nice of you Mike." Crissy said. As the others also thanked him.

"No problem. Now let's go" Mike said anxiously

"Okay Okay." The gang said as they made it to the end of the sewer in record time. They swung down the roped and got into the elevator. At the first stop Joseph got off and walked to the terminal. The others went on down to the scanner room, Koji Crissy and Mike were the first to go as they stepped in a scanner.

"Transfer Koji. Transfer Crissy. Transfer Mike." Joseph called out as the scanners began to work.

"Scanner Koji. Scanner Crissy. Scanner Mike." Joseph continued.

"Virtualization!" Joseph called out as the scanners lit up as the rush of air hit them. They began to form on Lyoko. This time expecting the fall, they all landed on their feet. "You still in the mountain sector, but not the same place, I'm sending the others now" Jessica and Angela got in to the now empty scanners.

"Transfer Angela. Transfer Jessica." the scanners continued to do their jobs. "Scanner Angela. Scanner Jessica. Virtualization!" the last two formed on Lyoko.

"Feels good to be back." Jessica stated.

"Well lets see if we can do better this time." Koji said.

"You mean see if you get a shot off" Mike joked.

"Well you're about to see. Two Mega Tanks are coming up from the pathway to the west" Joseph said over the comm.

"We're ready for them." Mike said.

"Angela, Koji get in the center and fire out." Jessica commanded "You weapons have less close quarter's combat ability, expectably you Angela."

"No problem" Angela said with a little fear in her voice.

"Just try to work together this time," Jessica said "We are more acrobatic here, try launching each other in to the air."

"They should be visible soon" Joseph said over the comm. system, "Look to the west. That's to your right Koji" he clarified.

"I see them!" Jessica said as she drew her sword "and this time we're all ready."

As the two tanks approached from the west Crissy drew her swords and positioned herself at the end of the walkway the two mega tanks where approaching from. Mike took a position east of the walkway, with Koji just behind him taking aim. Angela stayed back behind Crissy with her bow drawn. Jessica leaped up onto a boulder just to the west of the walkway.

"Remember their weak spot is inside them," Jessica called out "you have to wait until they open."

When the two tanks got to the platform, they wasted no time in sending the group scattering, one quickly fired at Crissy whilst the other directed its fire towards Mike and Koji. Mike dove out of the way not being able to get a shot off quick enough. Koji held his ground and pulled the trigger, but he missed. The tanks blast though he back against the cable age that is all around Lyoko "You have fifty Life Points left" Joseph called over the comm. as Koji picked himself up.

Crissy held her sword and blocked the blast, but it still pushed her back. "Just how I wanted it." Jessica said as she leaped into the air and spread her wings wide. She flew east and circled back around. As the second mega tank stopped it's fire on Koji, Mike unleashed a barrage of bullets, to much disappointment. As the flicked open his gun and grabbed a speed loader Jessica flew over head. "Angela fire!" she said as Angela drew her bow. Just as Angela released the mega tank ceased it's fire and closed, Angela's glowing projectile just bounced off.

When Mike was reloaded the tank turned to him and fired, "Koji give me a boast." he yelled as he ran to Koji. Koji put his hands together as Mike put one foot in them and pushed off with the other. Koji then pulled up with all his might, surprising him self with his strength in this world, as Mike pushed off with the foot in Koji grasp. He did a back flip and fired at the tank. As soon as Mike's foot was out of his hands, Koji grabbed his rifle and fired four shoots, emptying the clip. Luckily between the two of then firing, the tank took a fatal hit and began to glow white, just before it blew up.

As the other tank began to open to fire again, Jessica brought her sword down hard. Unfortunately it noticed this and turned abruptly causing her sword to merely hit the shell. It's fire was directed at Angela, hitting her dead on. As she flew backwards into a boulder, Jessica leaped back into the air. Koji and Mike ran up with freshly reloaded guns and awaited the closed tanks next move. " Angela are you okay?" Jessica asked after perching herself on the boulder the archer had hit.

"I'm fine, the pain has subsided." Angela called back as she stood up. "How many life points do I have now Joseph?" She asked her brother.

"Fifty, don't get hit again!" Joseph said.

The tank began to swivel back and forth, as if trying to choose the easiest target. It stopped moving with Crissy in its cross hairs. But in the lab a bad message had appeared on the screen. "Guys! There is a squad of hornets approaching from the east!" Joseph called out.

"A squad of what?" Crissy asked not taking her eyes off the tank to give it a chance to hit her.

"Hornets, they fly in groups of three or five. They have weak lasers." Angela recalled from when she had read the manual earlier.

"They fly huh." Jessica said as she turned to the east. "Looks like a job for me. I'll have to get a tank later." And with that she took to the skies. "I see them!" she called our.

"I'll cover you." Angela said as she followed Jessica on foot heading east.

With two of its potential predators gone the tank swiftly opened up and fired on Crissy.

"Leave my sister alone!" Koji called out as Mike bent down letting him run up his back and leap into the air. Above the tank he began to fire, as Mike strafed left and opened fire as well. Crissy side stepped quickly and charged forward. When she reached the tank it was too late.

Then tank began to glow white and then blew up, one of the two gunslingers had given it the fatal hit. "I wanted to get it." She said disappointed.

"There are still those Hornets" Mike said as he turned to the east in time to see three coming right at them.

Jessica was chasing two hornets in the air as Angela was firing arrows at them. Jessica caught up to one as it slowed down to avoided one of Angela's arrows, and Jessica made quick work of it with a single slash. With her attention on the hornet she was dispatching she failed to notice the other one dive bombing Angela. Two hits to her chest was all it could do before an arrow hit it dead center of its weak spot, and it was destroyed.

The other three hornets where avoiding the bullets and where unleashing a barrage of their own. Koji emptied another clip and reached for his final one, only to be hit by a blast. He looked up in time to see a hornet being slashed in half by Jessica's sword. Then he looked to is left as Crissy and Mike dealt with the other two. Mike was having bad luck and was on his last speed loader. The hornets where circling when he looked at Crissy and held his hands together. She ran and jumped into his hands and leaped high into the air to deliver a killing blow, only to be shot in the back three times by the other hornet. As she fell back to the ground she turned to see the hornet in question firing at Mike. It's attack didn't last long as mike was able to hit it dead center of its head, and it blew op shortly after.

"Well that was fun." Mike said as Jessica landed next to him.

"So, who all took no damage?" Jessica said with her hand raised. "Anyone, anyone? No, just me, well I guess I win."

Angela was walk to the others from across the platform when she saw something out of the corner of her eye, what she saw was as floating purple mass with a clear bubble on top and tentacles. "Angela Watch Out!" he screamed into the comm system, the others heard this and turned toward Angela only to see this monster wrapping its tentacles around Angela.

They all ran to aid her, as they approached three of its tentacles moved to her head and flashes could be seen coursing though them. Koji and Mike fired every round they had left as Jessica and Crissy began to slash at it's tentacles. The creature soon released it's grip and fled. No one followed for they where concerned with Angela's well being. "Angela, are you alright?" Jessica asked.

"I think so." She said as she got up. "What did that thing try to do?"

"I don't know but I'm bring you back now." Joseph said noticeably worried. "Angela, Mike, Crissy prepare to come back." He said as he began to type. Their texture faded to a wire frame that then disappeared from the feet up.

When the doors in the scanner room opened, and the smoke cleared Mike and Crissy stood there but didn't see Angela. "Check you fingers Joseph, Angela's not here." Crissy said.

"What!" Joseph replied.

"Is something wrong Joseph, why didn't you bring me back?" Angela asked still on Lyoko.

"I..I..I don't know what happened, I'll try again" Joseph said very worriedly as he began typing more slowly this time. "Angela, Koji I'll bring you back this time, Jessica do you mind staying in case something happens again?"

"Not at all, I still got all my life points." Jessica said .

"Okay, here it goes." Joseph said as he hit Enter.

The scanners began to make a low humming sound as it settled the doors opened up to revel Koji in one scanner and the other one empty.

* * *

I know I know it's a cliffy. I might update soon, I might not, but **Reviews** sure would speed me up. So tell your family, tell your friends to read my story and tell me what they thought of it. 

Thank You All for taking the time to read this fanfiction.

Brought to you by suger and insomnia.


	8. A little Problem

Hi everybody (crowd) "Hi doctor Nick". Well I'm finally back, Because you had to wait so long I'll give you the the story now.

* * *

Return of Their Past

By natdrat00

Chapter Eight

A Little Problem.

"I'm still on Lyoko Joseph. What's wrong?" Angela asked very concerned now.

"I don't know some kind of error. Head north; there is tower you can hide in." Joseph said while frantically typing away and hunting trough the manual. As the elevator door opened and out stepped Koji Crissy and Mike.

"So what's the problem chef?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, for some reason it won't recognize her earthly pattern and so it's not letting her come back." Joseph said still nervous but managing to pull himself together. "I'll have to study this problem for a while."

"We're at this tower, but there is no door. How do we get in?" Jessica asked.

"You should just be able to walk though it." Joseph said.

"Only one way to find out." Angela said as she walked up to the tower with her hands outstretched. As they came into contact with it, ripples seemed to form in the side of the tower. She stepped forward and passed right though. Jessica saw this and soon did the same and passed right though herself. "That was freaky." Angela said.

"A little bit." Jessica added "So Joseph how's it going?"

"I just can't figure this out." Joseph said hopelessly "I hate to say it but I told you all this was a bad idea."

"Come on be optimistic" Mike said trying to ease his friend's nerves. "No one could have known that this would have happened."

"Mike's right" Koji added "There's no going back, all we can do is our best to fix this glitch."

"Now come on, get up to that keyboard and show us what your made of." Crissy told a now calmer Joseph.

"Your right, I can't dwell on what has happened," Joseph said as if getting a second wind "I need to focus on how to fix it." And with that he began to type away again. He ran various scans and tests, for two and a half hours he ran trough lines of code trying his best to make sense of it. He always came back to the same conclusion, the scanner wasn't registering a key code sequence but the scans said that that code was in place.

Then Crissy looked at her watch "two minutes after eleven, It's getting late."

"Look, me and Crissy are going to the dorms," Koji said as he and Crissy got up to go to the elevator. "If you want to stay we can get you in the morning for class if it comes to it"

"How can you think about sleep in a time like this?" Joseph said with a hint of disgust.

"Go easy on them" Angela said to her brother. "You have been working on it for hours with no luck. Go get some sleep."

"I can't, not until your out of there." Joseph said stubbornly.

"You said it yourself; you've been going in circles." Angela's calm voice helped calm her brother. "The best thing for you would be to take a break from this and clear your head. Don't even read the manual."

"If I fall asleep it will be in this chair." Joseph said. "Wait, I have another idea, but it'll take a while."

"What is it?" Angela asked

"It's hard to explain" Joseph stated "I'll have to program the test myself first, and then it will probably take all night to scan. How much access do you have to the programs?"

"A little it seems" Angela stated from within the tower "I have found out how to bring up the interface screen. But not much else."

"Well you have fun with that" Mike said as he and the Stern twins walked to the elevator "It's not that we don't care, it's just that we don't have any help to offer"

"I understand" Joseph said calmly "Jessica you can come back now too, if you want"

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked hesitantly.

"Go ahead Jess "Angela said politely "I'll be fine here"

"Okay then, if your sure" Jessica said "bring me back Joseph"

"Okay give me a minute" Joseph said as he shifted around windows on his terminal "okay, here you come." On Lyoko Jessica's feet began to turn to a wire frame then to nothing as her legs and then body followed. She waved bye quickly as her arm vanished.

The scanner room was filled with a low hum as steam escaped the opening scanner doors. Jessica stumbled out as the elevator doors opened. "Welcome back Jess" Mike said as she stepped in.

"So how's Joseph doing?" Jessica asked

"He's a wreck" Mike said truthfully "But he is dedicated"

"Well it is his sister" Jessica said as the doors opened on to the lab. "Good night Joseph, sorry to leave you like this but I don't know too much about computer programming."

"It's okay we'll be fine" Joseph said as the others walked into the elevator "Goodnight you all." He added as the doors closed

"So do you think he can do it?" Mike asked the group.

"If any of us can it would be him" Jessica said as they headed back to school

v-v-v-v-v

BUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Shut up!" A girl cried as a tightly clenched fist slammed on top of an alarm clock, cracking the screen. "not another one" she said getting out of bed. Her attitude toward the alarm should be expected; she didn't get to bed till eleven-thirty and was just woken up at five-thirty.

"Hey Jessica, you awake?" came a quiet voice from her door.

"Yeah, give me a minute and I'll be out Mike." Jessica stated. A minute passed and her door opened with her holding a towel and a change of clothes. "I need a shower after being in that sewer yesterday. Do you know where Koji or Crissy is?" she asked as they started to the main hallway door.

"They're already in the showers, Crissy came into our room at five. She couldn't sleep worrying about Angela." Mike said as Crissy and Koji walked through the door. "She wanted to go and check on her and Joseph soon."

"Good morning" Angela said keeping her voice low as to not wake up the other students.

"Good mourning, give us five minutes to shower then we'll met you in your room" Jessica said to Crissy. "As soon as we get out we'll check on Angela and Joseph."

"Okay, I'll go throw my clothes in my room then we'll be waiting in Crissy's room" Koji said as Mike and Jessica continued on to the boys and girls showers respectively. "Joseph will probably be hungry after working all night, do you have anything in your room for him to eat." he asked his sister.

"I don't know, I'll check" Crissy replied. As her brother started up the stairs to his room. Two cabinet doors and the mini fridge door hung open. "Not a thing." She exclaimed just as there was a knock her door. "Come in"

The door opened and Koji walked in followed by a wet haired Jessica. "Did you have any food?" The younger Stern twin asked.

"No, we'll just have to bring him back and get breakfast." Crissy said as she turned around and saw Jessica. "You're already out?"

"Yeah, Mike should be along in a sec" Jessica said "He always takes a long time."

"A long time! You were only in there for like five minutes!" Crissy said in amazement.

"What? I can't take a quick shower?" Jessica retorted as she moved to close the door.

"Wait" Mike called as he pop in the door before it closed. "Trying to lock me out, I see how you guys are" he said jokingly. "So, are we all set?"

"Yeah, let's go" Crissy said as they headed out the door.

As they exited the dorm Koji asked the question that was on every ones mind, "So what do we do if Joseph hasn't bee able to get Angela back yet"

"We drag Joseph back here so he can get something to eat then we tell her teachers she is in her room with a headache." Crissy said in a rehearsed tone. "After school we go back and try some more ways to get her back."

"If we don't get her tonight we could get my dad, he has some good computer guys working for him." Jessica said as they proceeded down the manhole and into the sewers.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to tell anyone," Crissy said I a worried tone of voice "We don't know how they may take it."

"It's not exactly a normal thing" Koji added "what if they pull the plug with Angela still on there? Or tell the news; we don't know who could be trusted"

"It's my dad" Jessica said defensively as the group neared the end of the sewer. "In his line of various works he has to be able to keep a secret."

"She's right, Randy can be trusted." Mike said as they began walking across the bridge. "I know him, I trust him.

"Exactly what lines of work is your father in?" Crissy asked after she slid down the cable.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Jessica replied in a very disciplined voice as they all boarded the elevator and proceeded down.

"Fine, keep your secrets." Koji said a little annoyed. "Mike, what do you know of her father?"

"He's like the head of S&S inc. and he owns my dad's race team, but you already know that." Mike said "He's a good guy, he can be trusted."

"Let's just see what Joseph and Angela thinks about it." Crissy said as she entered the door code.

When the door was opened they saw Joseph in the chair, his elbow on the arm rest and his head in his hand like he was thinking. They walked up to him. "Hey Joseph, we need to talk." Jessica said as she stood beside him.

No response.

"Shh, be quiet." a voice said, the group looked at the main monitor and saw a window open up with Angela's smiling face in it. "He's sleeping and he needs it." Angela said in a low voice. "He was up till three-thirty when he fell asleep. As you've probably guessed we had no luck last night." she continued, her expression becoming sad with downcast eyes.

"Did you discover any thing last night?" Jessica said being sure to keep her voice low.

"Not much more," Angela said looking up again "It's some kind of bug; Joseph had another idea for a program when he put his head down to thing of how to code it. That's when he drifted off to sleep; I didn't have the heart to wake him. He is so worried."

"That's understandable, we where thinking that we may need some ones help on this" Jessica said.

"Give him one more try today" Angela said confidently. "he was coming close last night, and I was up learning more about this system."

"You where up all night?" Koji questioned "Aren't you tired?"

"No, not really" Angela responded "It's funny but I feel fine, not tired, not hungry. I'm just fine."

"Except that you're stuck in a super computer." Joseph groggily stated as he began to yawn and twist his head, popping his neck as he woke up.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you." Jessica said apologetically.

"But you were about to," Joseph began to say matter-of-factly "You all came here to make sure I went to classes whether or not Angela was out, right?"

"Sorry Angela." Jessica said as she looked to the monitor at Angela's face. "But if you both are gone today the school may get suspiouse."

"We could just say you have a head ach and staying in your room." Koji added.

"I understand. You can try again after school Joseph." Angela said in a monotone voice, "and before Joseph could complain she added "I'll be fine here, I've learned how to work the interface. I am surfing the net now."

"You mean you can check your email in there?" Mike asked curiously.

"More than just email and surfing" Angela began to explain "I could hack into electrical networks and overload them. Or corrupt computer systems and take control of them, but I don't know how exactly to do that yet."

"I hope I can get you out of there before you start to want to take over the world." Joseph said jokingly, relieving the group with his wise crack.

"You get going and have breakfast" Angela said "You need to go eat bro."

"I know, okay. I'm am sorry I failed.." Joseph said before he was cut off.

"You didn't fail! This is just over our heads" Angela quickly said. "now go back to school. I'm fine here."

"I'll be back at lunch" Joseph said.

"Only if he eats first, okay." Angela said to the others.

"Will do." Jessica said.

"Now lets go get some breakfast," Mike said then worked ashamed "Sorry Angela, I didn't mean it like I didn't care."

"It's okay Mike" Angela said in a forgiving tone. "Go on"

"We'll see you after Joseph eats lunch." Crissy said as they headed to the elevator.

"See you later" Koji said as the door began to close.

"Later" Angela called back.

On the way back to Kadic, Joseph told them about all the things he had tried last night and how there was a problem with all of them. They where coming up the manhole when Jessica asked her question "Joseph, If you can't get Angela back" she began uneasily "my dad has connections with computer techs, if he says they saw nothing then they saw nothing."

"What! We can't tell any one!" Joseph snapped.

"Joseph you can trust her dad." Mike said trying to calm his friend. "I know him, he can be trusted."

Joseph stared at them in thought. On one hand he knew he wasn't skilled enough to save his sister. On the other he feared what other people might think of the super computer, whether they would work with it or shut it down with Angela inside. And using a foot he thought that if they got Jessica's father it might be okay, Randy had been working with armies for some time, surely he could help. Joseph lowered his head "Give me one more day." he said with a flat voice as he proceeded to the cafeteria for breakfast in silence.

"Are you okay?" Crissy asked after Joseph hadn't said any thing in twenty minutes.

"I'm fine, just a little worried about her." Joseph said referring to his sister.

"You needn't worry, I'm sure we'll get her out soon." Jessica said caringly.

Her words helped for his face softened and a slight smirk appeared. "You're right, we will get her out." Joseph said as he got up. "I'm going to get a shower before class."

"Okay. Do you want to tell her teachers or do you want me to?" Jessica asked.

"I'll tell them." Joseph said.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Hey Ms. Z." Joseph called out.

"Yes Joseph?" Z, the art teacher, said . "Is something wrong?"

"Not much, Angela won't be in your class today, she's in her room with a headache." Joseph said.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Z said.

"No problem, I'll get her work tomorrow if she's still not feeling well." Joseph stated.

"Okay, now run on to your class." Z replied before turning to enter her room.

"That was easier than I thought it would be" Joseph thought out loud.

As the day ran on Joseph continued to bend the truth to hide the predicament his sister was in. He hoped the school offices wouldn't investigate. He was low on luck by the time lunch rolled around. "Yolanda could you come here?" Sissy called from down the hall. The school nurse for more then twenty years made her way over.

"Yes Ms Delmas?" Yolanda asked.

"Angela Belpois hasn't been in any classes this morning." Sissy stated. "Her brother Joseph has been telling teachers that she is in her room wit a headache, do you know any thing about this?"

"No, but I'll check on her a little later, I have a kid with a possible flu right now and Jimmy fell down the steps." Yolanda explained

"Okay, just don't forget" Sissy said as she walked back into her office.

Today was a busy day for Yolanda, after two students came in hurt after trying to climb a tree; she was busy until two-o clock. "And stay out of the trees" she lightly scolded the two students. "What a day. Oh wait, I still have to check on Angela." she exclaimed as she quickly made her way to the dorms. When she reached Angela's door she knocked but heard no answer. "I'm coming in." she called as she opened the door to find no one there.

"Are you sure she wasn't just in the bath room?" Sissy asked after Yolanda reported back to her.

"Yes, I checked them." The nurse assured the assistant principal.

"Go find Joseph and bring him if you would." Sissy said. Yolanda did what she was asked as brought Joseph in. "Your sister has been reported in her room with a headache, but after looking around the school we couldn't find her." Sissy said with a worried voice. "Joseph do know here she is?"

"I can't tell you." Joseph replied.

"Then I'll have to call your parents." Sissy said as she picked up the phone..

"Are you sure the meeting was pushed back?" Aelita asked as they waited out side the restaurant their meeting was to take place.

"Yes I'm sure" Jeremie said, "Look there he is now."

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, but something came up and I had to take a later flight.

"It's alright" Jeremie said to the S&S inc rep that had just walked up.

Just then Aelita's cell started ringing. "Hold on a minute please" she said apologetically

"I'm sorry about that." Jeremie said. Just as he was about to start discussing business a loud yell came.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'LOST?" It was Aelita. "Jeremie, the school can't find Angela."

"WHAT, How could they lose her!" Jeremie said with horror.

"What's going on?" Randy, the S&S inc president, asked "Can I help?"

"Our daughter is missing from the boarding school, and our son isn't talking to them to help." Aelita explained.

"What? Joseph isn't helping?" Jeremie said even more worried now. "Why wouldn't he help?"

"I don't know. But we need to get to Kadic Academy soon." Aelita said very worried.

"I'm sorry sir but we have to go." Jeremie said turning towards his car.

"They're at Kadic Academy? My girl is there to. Get in my car; I'll get us there quick." Randy said as he walked to his car.

"Are you sure?" Jeremie asked, Randy nodded. " Thanks" he added as he and Aelita got in Randy's black four door car and proceeded southwest.

* * *

Well how was it? I know it wasn't worth the wait. It was delayed by the fact that I moved twice since the last chapter. And I got a new job working 55 hours, so I haven't had much free time. Hopefully the next one will not be held up as much. Well, read and review please. 


	9. Discovery

Wow. I'm still here. It has been a while, but I bring treats. The next chapter

* * *

Return of Their Past

By natdrat00

Chapter Nine

Discovery

"Yes dear, I'll be home in a minute. A bientôt." Sebastian said as he hung up his car phone. Looking in his mirror he saw a black sedan flashing its lights and approaching rapidly. "What in the world?" he said as it flew by, "That thing must have been doing 200 Kph."

The black car continued past with a green glow visible underneath on this overcast day. "Umm err. Mr. Santos, Do we need to be going this fast?" Aelita asked as she looked at the speedometer from the back seat.

"Your kid is missing right?" Randy Santos asked as he hit the brakes hard and made a sharp left hand turn, "I think that is a good reason for swiftness." he commented through gritted teeth as he shifted up to third.

"What good are we dead? AHHHHH!!!" Jeremie screeched as Randy narrowly missed an oncoming car. "COULD YOU PLEASE GET ON THE RIGHT SIDE!!!"

"Sorry." Randy replied calmly veering back into the correct lane. They continued on down the street at a lightning fast pace. A sharp left hander and they accelerated up to 300 Kph. "Almost there." he stated.

They could now see their old school as Randy laid into the brakes hard. "OH CRUD!!!" both Aelita and Jeremie said as the car began to rotate slightly to the left. Jeremie was sure he heard Randy laugh as he turned the wheel to the right causing the car to spin and come to rest half on the curb in front of the main entrance to Kadic. "Thank the lord!" said the couple in unison again as they leapt out of the now stopped car.

"The Eiffel Tower to Kadic in just under three minutes, not bad." Randy proudly said as he got out of his car. "I could have done better."

"Are you crazy?" Jeremie questioned.

"A little, but the voices are quiet these days." Randy replied with a smile.

"Crazy or not, he got us here quick." Aelita said as she grabbed her husband's arm and began pulling him to the main office as Randy followed. "You don't have to come with us sir. You can go ahead and find you daughter."

"I'll find her later. Right now I'm concerned about yours." Randy said caringly.

"We appreciate the thought." Jeremie said forgetting the ride and beginning to focus on Angela. They made their way across the old campus and went into the office. "Where is our son?" He asked the secretary.

"Oh, Jeremie, Aelita. I didn't expect you here so soon." Sissy said from the back office doorway. "Joseph is in here." She said and motioned them in.

"Come on Randy, You have come this far." Aelita said as she and Jeremie proceeded into the office. Randy followed and closed the door behind him.

"Mom? Dad?" Joseph said uneasily seeing his parents.

"Joseph." Jeremie said sternly, "Do you know where your sister is?"

"I can't say anything." Joseph replied.

"Yes or No, Do you know where your sister is?" Jeremie asked again slightly agitated.

"Honey you can trust us. We just want to know that Angela is safe." Aelita said as she knelt in front of her son and put her hands on his shoulders.

Joseph looked in her eyes then his father's. He looked to the floor, off to the side, and finally replied, "Yes".

"Then where is she?" Jeremie said next.

"Is she okay?" Aelita followed with her question.

"I can't say." Joseph said quietly.

"What do you mean you can't say?" Jeremie said trying his best to remain calm with his son's behavior.

"It could put her into danger if I tell anyone." Joseph said becoming increasingly uneasy with the direction of this conversation. "She is safe now."

"Please Joseph, tell us where she is." Aelita said.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll start talking NOW!" Jeremie said, his worry for his daughter growing.

"Calm down Einstein." Sissy said to Jeremie, "Yelling won't help. He just said she was alright."

Jeremie sighed as Joseph looked at the asst. principal. "What did you call him?" He asked.

"What? Oh Einstein. It's his old nickname from when we where in school here. He was always messing with a computer somewhere." Sissy explained.

Upon hearing this Joseph started thinking. "I'll show you." He said and got up.

"What, just because of a nickname?" Jeremie said.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth honey." Aelita said as she turned her attention back to their son. "Now where is she?"

"This way." Joseph answered as he began to leave the room. He stopped at the door where Randy was standing.

Randy had a slightly confused look on his face when Jeremie spoke up. "Let him go please." As he said that, Randy stepped out of the way.

"Where are we going?" Aelita asked.

"To the car." is all that Joseph said.

"Our car isn't here," Aelita said turning to Sissy. "Can we take yours?"

"I ride a motorcycle." Sissy responded.

"I'll drive." Randy said.

Joseph looked at Randy and then back at his parents.

"He can be trusted." Aelita assured him. They followed Joseph out of the office and down the hall.

When they made it out of the building Joseph paused. "Which one is yours?" he questioned Randy.

"The black one." Randy said with his hand in his pocket. The black car in front of them honked and it's lights flashed. The group proceeded to get in the car when Sissy came out of the building.

"I would like to come too. This concerns a pupil of mine." she said as she walks to them. "I want to know she's okay for myself."

"Does the school not need you?" Aelita asked.

"I'll take my bike. They can call my mobile if they need me." Sissy said with a worried look on her face.

"Okay, come on." Jeremie said as he got in the passenger side front of Randy's car. Aelita got behind him and Joseph was beside her.

Randy got in the driver's seat and started up his car, a low hum emanating from the exhaust. He looked in his mirror and saw Sissy on a jet black Kawasaki Ninja, waiting for him to go. He put it into gear and eased out of his "parking space". As he gets onto the road he looks in his mirror to Joseph. "Which way?" he asked.

"Turn left." Joseph replied "Then left again and then keep going straight." At hearing this Aelita reached between the seat and the door to squeeze her husbands arm. Jeremie felt this and reached up and squeezed her hand back. They made the two lefts and continued on straight for three blocks. At the end they came to a four-way stop.

Ahead of them was a blocked off bridge that was closed. To the left and right was a road that ran beside the river. "Left or right?" Randy asked Joseph while looking in the mirror again.

"Straight, over the bridge." Joseph replied.

Randy looked ahead at the wooden roadblocks on the bridge, then to his left followed by his right. "Okay." he calmly says as he revs the engine and the car lurches forward. Accelerating across the street the black car smashes through the roadblocks and moves over the bridge, stopping on the other side in front of a large building. "I guess we get out now?" He asks as he turns to face the three passengers of his car. Noticing their wide eyes, gritted teeth, and an amazing ability to latch onto anything solid he replies "Sorry."

Aelita and Jeremie get out of the car not sure if they will ever get used to Randy's driving. But right now that isn't important, what is important is their daughter. Joseph walks into the building followed by the others. Sissy gets off her bike and catches up to them as they enter it. "Do you always drive like that?" she asks.

"Only when I'm in another country, it's easier to get away Scott-free." Randy replies. "This place seems familiar." As he says this Aelita and Jeremie look at each other. "This is the old Renault factory isn't it?" Hearing this, the two worried parents calm a bit. Sissy states, "Yes, it was supposed to be torn down, but some group stepped in claiming it was of historical importance."

"Do you want a history lesson or Angela?" Joseph said moving to the edge of the balcony. "We have to go down these ropes." He said as he grabbed one and slid down. "If it's where Angela is, okay." Randy replied and took a rope and went down. Aelita, Jeremie, and Sissy soon followed.

"They walked to the nearby elevator and Joseph pressed the down button. At the first level he spoke up. "Flip the panel and press…" but didn't finish before Jeremie had already entered the code. As the doors began opening he asked "How did you know the code?"

"I thought you guys turned this off?" Sissy asked as the door was now opened.

"Joseph, what did Yolanda want?" Koji asked from the terminal chair as the other kids turned to the elevator. "Who are you?" he asked defensively as Aelita and Jeremie stepped out.

"They're my parents." Joseph called out as he stepped out followed by Sissy and lastly Randy.

Jeremie quickly walked to the chair and looked at Koji. "Out!" he commanded and Koji abided without a word. He sat down and began typing feverishly.

"You not telling me something." Joseph stated. "Could you please explain how you know the door code and this terminal layout?" he asked.

Just then Randy noticed a certain girl who had been paying attention to Jeremie had failed to notice him. "Jessica Kayla Ann Santos!!!" He practically yelled. "I think a few people here have some explaining to do!"

Everyone turned to Randy then to Jessica. "Umm hi dad." she sheepishly said.

Jeremie ignored this for the most part and brought up the COMM sub-systems. "Angela, are you there Angela?"

"Dad?" came a reply as a window opened to show Angela's face. "What are you doing here? And you too mom?" she replied with great surprise.

"How are you honey, are you okay?" Jeremie asked.

"What happened?" Aelita asked as well.

"I'm fine. It's rather relaxing in here." Angela replied. "But what are you two doing here?"

"We were in town for a meeting when the school called. We came right over." Aelita said then turned to Jeremie "Is my profile still in the system?"

"Hang on, pardon me sweetie." Jeremie said as he moved Angela's window to the side a little so he could check the systems. "It's there but it is a little corrupted, nothing important, just clerical things."

"Okay, I'm going in. Get it ready." Aelita said looking at the screen. "Alright." Jeremie said.

"Hold on, I'm a little lost, so if we could press the rewind button a little and get to the place where things are explained." Randy said.

"Saturday we were bored, so we went exploring." Crissy started to explain their side of it as Aelita stopped to hear what happened. "I found this tunnel in the school's boiler room. We wanted to know where it went so we followed it to the storm sewers. We continued through them till we got to a dead end and saw a ladder going up to an opening."

Jessica interrupted and continued on. "I was the first one up. I saw this factory and thought it looked cool, so I led the group in. We came down the ropes and saw the light in the elevator was on." She explained trying not to look her father in the face.

Mike stepped in to tell his part of the story. "I volunteered to check and make sure it was safe, I went down to the three floors and they were all locked but the elevator was in good shape. Then I came back up and told them about the doors."

Joseph stepped in, "I hot wired the doors open and we found this terminal, after noticing the cables going down we followed them. I got the second door open and then we went to the third. This big super computer came up and a switch appeared."

"I wanted to flip it but Joseph said stop." Angela began explaining. "I talked them into it and then we came back up here. Joseph said this was like some kind of game and it could send people into it."

"Then I suggested that we go." Koji said taking his fair share of the blame. "Ignoring Joseph's warnings."

"And I insisted." Mike said.

"I accept the blame." Jessica spoke up, "I am the oldest and I know better."

"We're all to blame." Angela said not wanting Jessica to get all the blame, the others nodded.

"Yes, it appears that way." Randy said "Jessica, I'm disappointed in you. I'm disappointed in you too Mike."

"I know Sir." Jessica replied to her father "I insisted to be the first one in, to be sure it was safe." she continued as her father picked up an empty black bag from the corner. At which point she cringed.

"Jessica, I'll ask this once." Randy said as he turned to face his daughter holding the bag "Where Is Your Gun!!!"

"In my room under my bed, sir." Jessica almost whispers.

"She has a gun at school???" Sissy questions.

"She shouldn't, it was never to leave the car!" Randy said "It only has rubber bullets and she knows gun safety."

"I just got it for when I went in." Jessica said defending herself "But after I got devirtualized I forgot it was on me until I got to my room. I was going to put it back as soon as possible."

"That doesn't matter you…wait, 'Devirtualized?" Randy said as he grasped what his girl had said.

"The supercomputer on the third floor creates and controls a virtual world known as 'Lyoko'" Jeremie began explaining "The scanners on the second level allow someone to be scanned, transferred, and then virtualized onto Lyoko. Once there the person is in full form just like this world with arms, legs, and etc. The only difference being that they are part of the program. In fact the people themselves are programs. Both going and coming back are hard on the body. So the computer assigns each person one hundred 'Life Points' and when that is depleted they will be devirtualized, brought back, so that they have enough energy and are not killed in the process. After which they need to wait about twelve hours before they can go back, so that they have time to recover."

"Are you telling me this abandoned factory houses a supercomputer generating an artificial world and that a person can travel to and from this 'Lyoko'?" Randy calmly inquired. Jeremie and Aelita nodded. "That sounds a lot like your game."

"It was our inspiration." Aelita answered "We used to go to Lyoko when we were in school. Speaking of which, are you ready to send me?" she asked her husband.

"Go to the scanner." Jeremie replied.

"Can we go back?" Jessica asked.

Randy replied "Oh let me think…umm NO!"

"I think it should just be me going." Aelita said as the elevator door closed. She went down a level and got into a scanner. "I'm in position."

"Just like old times." Jeremie said as he typed away "Transfer Aelita. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization."

* * *

Well, how was it? No idea when the next chap will be ready, hopefully sooner than this one or the ones before. Please Read and Review. 


End file.
